


The Hobbit's Dwarf King

by The Queen of Flowers (CaramelLioness)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Queen%20of%20Flowers
Summary: An abducted hobbit; a wizard trying to rescue by asking for the help of dwarves; a dwarf prince wanting to do the right thing; and the dark lord wants control of Erebor and Middle Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Middle Earth universe and I am happy!! I love Bagginshield a lot and I love the Lord of the Rings series! I've been a fan since I a was little so I love it a lot and I hope to share my works with other Lord of the Rings lovers out there <3

 

 

 

Once upon a time, as all fairytales begin, just as this one had. In Middle Earth, there existed many races. There were the beautiful elves that lived over a thousand and were quite intelligent and peaceful when it came to everyone. Then there were dwarves, stubborn as stone, and they cherished their mines where they mined all sorts of jewels and gems. There were also the race of Men who lived not as long as elves and dwarves did, but they were kind and civil people. Goblins and orcs were known for their foul souls as they always caused trouble in Middle Earth.

However; there was another race anyone rarely knew about it. Yavanna's children; short people with hair on their feet and beardless faces as they valued the small and simple things such as food and nature. There was no other race like the Hobbits, the name of Yavanna's children were given.

Hobbits were known for having smials as homes; houses over or under hill. All Hobbits had curly hair and hair on their big feet they never covered. Hobbits wore no shoes since hobbit feet were comfortable and needed no such thing as everyone else wore on their hairless feet! 

Hobbits were unlike any other race (anyone who has ever met a hobbit could assure that.) Hobbits loved food; they had seven meals a day! They also loved vegetation and flowers. On weddings they had flower crowns instead of rings. Instead of jewelry or some nice outfit for a gift to a beloved, bouquets of flowers were used. 

These lovely creatures with hairy feet had their own home: the Shire. In Hobbiton, there were wealthy families: the wealthiest being the Bagginses and the Took's. Mungo Baggins, patriarch of the Baggins family, had set an example for his family to follow.

Mungo's example was of how to be a respectable hobbit. Mungo and his wife, Laura, set this example for their children. His five children: Bungo, Belba, Longo, Linda, and Bingo, followed out their parents' example and were respectable hobbits of the Shire. 

Then there were the Took's who were beyond respectable and simple. The Took's were infamous for being known as adventurers always seeking trouble. Everyone believed the Took's were the cause of anything unexpected since the family was so...unexpected. 

Old Took, Gerontius Took, and his wife, Adamanta, allowed their children to be wild. Their wildest child of all twelve children was Belladonna Took. Belladonna was an adventurous and wandering soul that never returned without a story to tell about her adventures she kept close to her heart. 

Who would have guessed a respectable Baggins would have fallen for a wandering, unexpected Took? No hobbit would have ever guessed for such a thing! But this occurred. 

Bungo Baggins loved Belladonna Took, even though his own family raised eyebrows at his confession. Bungo had done everything according to hobbit courting: a delicious meal, a bouquet of flowers, and when they were officially engaged, Bungo made a home for his beloved wife-to-be. 

One of the best smials happened to be Bag End, made by Bungo for Belladonna. It was a wedding gift that was not unveiled until after the couple was married. They moved in after their wedding and made love in the home they were planning to fill children with.

As funny as it seems, Mungo and Laura had many children as did Old Took and Adamanta. Bungo and Belladonna had not been as fruitful as their parents had, but they were still thrilled when they discovered in nine months to come they would have their own fauntling. 

The Baggins and Took family celebrated happily as they waited for the faunt's arrival. A nursery had already been set for the babe; the room next to Bungo's and Belldonna's bedroom. 

Nine months had gone by quick and Belladonna had given birth to a beautiful bouncing baby boy with reddish-brown curls and brown eyes. The faunt was adorable and all the family members wanted to pinch the babe's cheeks. The little one had been a thrill for the Shire. 

Although everything was rainbows and sunshine in Hobbiton, there was an evil plan being devised in Isengard where Saruman the White resided as he talked to the spirit of the dark lord of Middle Earth, Sauron. 

"Is it what you say true?" Sauron asked as he stood before the wizard dressed in white robes. 

Saruman nodded, "My visions are true, my Lord. Erebor is a vast mountain and those dwarves have connections with the Iron Hill dwarves. This is a smart tactic." 

"There is an heir? Prince Thorin, you say?" Sauron questioned Saruman. He wanted this plan to work. He was not settling for a good plan. He wanted an amazing plan.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Thror's demise will come from old age, Thrain will take over and when that babe is grown it'll be near Thorin's time to take the throne." Saruman reassured the dark lord. 

The former good wizard, Saruman, had decided to betray the goodness of Middle Earth. He had communicated with the spirit of the deceased dark lord who wanted vengeance. Sauron wanted to come back and take over all of Middle Earth even if he had to work his way back up again. 

Saruman had experienced visions that only told the truth. If Sauron could successfully get into an heir's mind, then most of the mission was complete. But not any plan was good enough; only a great one could be approved. It needed to be perfect. 

The heir to Erebor had his "One" who had just been born hours ago. Saruman knew the perfect plan and it would make the little halfling look bad, of course. Either way, as long as Sauron had possessed a ruler then there was nothing for them to fret about. 

Sauron approved of the plan, but things had to be set. Saruman had his henchmen, goblins and orcs, do as he commanded them. Sauron gifted Saruman the abandoned land, Dol Guldur. With the abandoned place, Saruman smirked.

Unfortunately, Bungo and Belladonna only had time with their little faunt until he was the age of ten. Late in the night, unexpectedly, Bag End had been invaded. Bilbo was kidnapped and his parents never heard from him ever again. 

As he had planned, Saruman had locked up the hobbit in Dol Guldur as a fierce dragon, Smaug, guarded it. Bilbo was never allowed to ever leave his room. His meals, as small as they were and none like Hobbiton's, were brought by an orc each time. As cruel as the creature could be, the orc would cackle every time he entered and exited the room; mocking Bilbo since the hobbit could not leave his room. 

To make things crueler for the hobbit, Saruman had placed a small mirror for Bilbo. The mirror was magical and when Bilbo asked it to show him something the mirror would show what he had asked it to reveal to him. All Bilbo could have of the world outside was a small magical window he held in his hands. Smaug mocked him all the time as well.

Attempts to rescue the hobbit were made; none successful though, Saruman made sure of it. Either it was rescuers getting lost, his magic, or Smaug's fire was the cause of the failure of the attempted saviors. Saruman was patiently waiting. Only one would ever get to be in Bilbo's presence. 

And that was one particular dwarf prince.

 

 

 

 

~~  _Bagginshield ~_ ~

 

 

 

 

The journey to another land was not uncommon or perilous to Gandalf the Grey who was a wizard. He was known for being the wandering grey wizard who was always travelling on different adventures. He was never in one place. One minute he was in one place and seconds later he's nowhere to be seen.  
  
He had been attempting to create a plan and he had gone over it with his well-trusted friends. Everyone knew about the missing hobbit (or at least the elves and hobbits.) Gandalf was unsure if any dwarves were aware. If they were, he doubted they discussed it. Gandalf doubted dwarves knew what hobbits were. 

Elrond and Galadriel had been helping him for a while now ever since his friend, Belladonna, had her son abducted. Gandalf remembered the hobbit as a babe since he was there for little Bilbo's birth. Belladonna had wanted him to see her child since they were great friends. The mother had hoped perhaps Gandalf could one day inspire her child to be as adventurous as she.

It had been a tragedy when Bilbo was kidnapped at only the age of a child. Belladonna had written to him and he had instantly ridden on Shadowfax as he made it to the Shire. Bungo and Belladonna were distraught and they appeared exhausted. Gandalf had no doubt the absence of their one child was taking a lot out of them. Bilbo was their only child.

Gandalf promised them that he would help get Bilbo back as long as they remained strong. Gandalf knew it would be hard for them, but all he could think about was Bilbo's return. What if the hobbit returned and his parents were on their deathbed because they had refused to take care of themselves? The grey wizard was relieved when Belladonna promised him as she looked hopeful. She knew if there was anyone who could bring her baby back that it would be her beloved friend, Gandalf the Grey.

Previous plans had been devised and the result was always the same. There was no success and to Gandalf, they were running out of time. It had always felt that way ever since he had committed to rescuing Bilbo. 

It had been Radagast the Brown, another friend of his that had been bothering the abandoned fortress, Dol Guldur, when he had felt a strong wave of magic. Radagast had also heard a male's cry and then a dragon's roar. In fear, Radagast instantly headed to the White Council and told them everything.

Gandalf had visited the fortress and experienced the same as Radagast had. Along with him, Elrond and Galadriel had seen it before their eyes as well. The three sensed powerful dark magic that was surrounding the fortress that would not allow them in. Unfortunately, Galadriel could not. 

The elf queen knew that the missing hobbit was in the fortress though. She saw it all in her mind; a vision of reality. She saw a large red dragon and then a beautiful young male hobbit locked in a room while sobbing hardly. Galadriel's heart had broken when she saw it all. A tear had rolled down her cheek as she explained everything to Elrond and Gandalf.

The three of them left Dol Guldur in sadness, knowing they were leaving behind a helpless hobbit. Although they wanted to run into the fortress and take the hobbit, they could not. They needed a way to enter through since there was a strong barrier and dragon guarding the abandoned fortress. 

Gandalf had already figured out a plan when years had passed. A dream had come to him. He saw hands intertwined, two males smiling; a dwarf and hobbit. He saw a beautiful babe being announced the "prince of Erebor" while two males holding the child. The dwarf had a black long mane and piercing blue eyes. The hobbit had red hair and sparkling brown eyes. 

He had smiled when he had woken from the dream. The Valar had gifted him with a dream of hindsight. He had seen Thorin, King Thrain's eldest son, and Bungo's and Belladonna's son, Bilbo Baggins. The prince and missing hobbit were destined to be together. They were each other's Ones. 

When he had sought the White Council, Galadriel had known by then and had explained it to Elrond and Saruman. Saruman believed the evil in Dol Guldur should be dealt with and Elrond thought it was best to try to communicate with the Erebor dwarves about their prince's One being in danger. Galadriel and Gandalf agreed with Elrond's idea. They had also promised Saruman that after Bilbo was rescued then Dol Guldur would be further looked into. 

That had been the day when Gandalf had planned everything out. He was going to head to Erebor and try to convince Thrain to help out with Bilbo's rescue. The White Council agreed to allow love sprout (the Valar would never forgive them if they interfered with something that should be only taken care of by two people.) Galadriel said if Thorin and Bilbo were really each other's Ones then no one would need to help the two along the way. Once Gandalf got help, he would somehow ask for Thorin's assistance and the dwarves would be on their mission. 

"True love is the most powerful magic of them all," Galadriel had begun when they wondered how the dwarves would get through. "The magic is strong as a barrier. Imagine how stronger the magic barrier guarding Bilbo's door is. Being with the dwarf prince, the other dwarves would only be able to make it inside but not in Bilbo's room. Only Prince Thorin would be able to enter through."

"Thorin is Bilbo's savior. It makes perfect sense. They'll be able to tell they share a deep connection." Elrond agreed with a wide smile. 

Gandalf nodded and rose from his seat, "I'll make my way to Erebor. I will not leave until I have a company of dwarves heading to Dol Guldur to rescue a hobbit."

Saruman stopped Gandalf before he left. "Hurry, Gandalf. We don't wish worst on the hobbit." Gandalf nodded and left Rivendell on Shadowfax and did not stop until he was in front of Erebor.  

He had sent a letter to Bungo and Belladonna, stating that he had a plan and soon, they would have their son. He was thankful they had kept themselves alive and well, but Belladonna's recent letter stated Bungo falling into a deep sadness. Gandalf prayed to the Valar that when be returned to the Shire with Bilbo that the hobbit would have two parents waiting for him in Bag End.

Gandalf had ridden through the mountains and forests. He had even made it to a skin-changer's home, Beorn. They became good friends and told stories; Gandalf retelling the abduction of Bilbo Baggins. Beorn felt sorry for the "halfling" and asked Gandalf to bring him by one day once he was rescued. Gandalf promised to do so and rode off the next morning with Shadowfax.

He had willingly made it to Dol Guldur before heading off deeper into Mirkwood. Even though he eyed the abandoned fortress sympathetically (because of poor Bilbo), he remained positive. Bilbo would not be there for long, he swore upon his life. He was going to do whatever he had to do to get Prince Thorin to rescue Bilbo.

King Thranduil had known of the hobbit's situation and bad even offered his help. Sadly, even Thranduil's magic (like Galadriel's and Elrond's) nothing could be done when it came to the elves. Gandalf told the elvenking that there was a plan which made Thranduil appear pleased. The elvenking made sure the wizard had everything needed for his trip to Erebor before allowing him to leave his home.

Passing through Dale was not a difficult task. He had met with the king there, Bard, who offered him a place to rest. Gandalf politely declined, stating he had business to take care of instantly. Gandalf wished the man a good day before heading to Erebor.

When he reached Erebor's gates, he was pleased when he was led inside. While in Rivendell, Gandalf had sent a letter to King Thrain. He had stated in the letter that there were urgent things he wished to discuss and would be in Erebor soon. Now, here the grey wizard was.

Gandalf grinned as he made it towards the throne. He easily spotted Thrain on the throne with the prince on Thrain's left side. Gandalf was pleased to see Thorin: knowing it would be that dwarf in particular that would be saving an innocent hobbit's life. 

"Tharkûn, you've arrived." Thrain greeted with a displeased expression. "I received your letter and I've allowed you into the mountain. Tell me what's so urgent that needs to be discussed." 

Gandalf eyed Thorin before looking at the dwarf king. "I've come to talk about an abduction. The abduction of Bilbo Baggins." He said, watching as Thrain still remained unmoved as if it did not matter. 

Seeing Thorin's eyes widen in surprise gave the wizard hope. He needed to make this work. If not, Bilbo would be doomed. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

There was something wrong within him. Ever since he could remember he only had nightmares. He knew it was all because where his captor had taken him to. Who could ever escape the nightmares and dark magic of Dol Guldur? Bilbo had yet to experience something good ever since he had been kidnapped.

He was debating whether or not he was thankful for still being alive. He was a wise hobbit and knew that there was a reason why he was still alive. Did death sound better? He did not know, but he prayed to enter Yavanna's gardens when he passed. 

Even though he had been a child when he was captured, the good memories had never faded from his head. He still remembered the Shire, Hobbiton and Bag End. He even remembered his parents' names and appearances: Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. 

He recalled the seven meals a day: breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. He remembered the beautiful greenery Hobbiton was made from. The beautiful flowers and the kind Gamgees. He even remembered Hamfast, his childhood friend. 

Years had passed and time kept passing as he remained locked in his room. When he was a locked up as child, all he would do was pray to Yavanna that someone would rescue him and take him back to his family. As a child, all hope remained from within. He was no longer a child and he was still where his captor had wanted him. He had not been rescued. Hope was dying. 

The only people Bilbo knew were Smaug, his "protector," an orc he never knew the name of, and the white wizard named Saruman, who happened to be his captor. Bilbo despised all of them because it was their fault he had been away from everyone and everything he loved and yearned to return to. 

Smaug was no protector. Saruman had told him that he dragon would protect from anything bad. Bilbo had witnessed and heard screams of pain as Smaug unleashed wildfires. Bilbo cried because he knew those who had died from the fire of Smaug, were trying to rescue him. They wore armor and had weapons as they marched towards the abandoned fortress. As a child watching his saviors, he had hoped they would get pass the dragon. None ever did. Smaug was a killer. Smaug was stopping everyone from getting him. 

The orc who brought him meals, clothes or filled up the basin was no friend of his. The orc would always smirk every time he entered and would laugh and mock him all the time. One time the orc had brought other orcs to his room and they had all attempted to beat up the hobbit. Bilbo had bruises on his arms when Saruman had arrived. The wizard just ushered them out before smirking at the hobbit and exiting. 

Bilbo hated Saruman out of the three of them. Saruman had told him that he was not going to return to his family. The wizard had told him that his family would be dead by the time he ever escaped. Saruman had kidnapped him and because of that, Bilbo had lost everything. Saruman was the one demanding Smaug to kill innocent saviors. Saruman did not care if orcs just decided to beat him up.

Saruman had placed books, papers and quills and ink jars on a desk in his room which was the only thing he was thankful for. Sometimes the orc would throw books into his room, which Bilbo took and read. He even began writing as well, something he ended up learning to enjoy. One time, he had written a story about how he would be rescued from this dreadful place. When Saruman visited him and found the four pages of writing about his rescue, the white wizard had the orc tear it to shreds. 

He began writing about some adventures from his imagination that he dreamt one day experiencing. He wrote about one day he would be asked to become a thief and help a company of dwarves reclaim some kingdom. Or trying to destroy an evil ring. They were all figments of his imagination, but he still jotted the made up stories down with a smile on his face. 

He was writing a new story about an elf princess falling in love with an elf warrior when his door had opened. It was Saruman. It had been a few months since he had last seen his captor. The white wizard eyes him with a smirk.  

"Good evening, halfling." Saruman greeted him, remaining in the doorway. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the lack of his name use. It had always been like this. Saruman never called him by his name, the orc only cackled at him, and even Smaug never used his name. Bilbo found it insulting but his opinions never mattered to anyone in Dol Guldur. 

He was useless. 

He was unwanted. 

He was here for some reason, yet he had no clue what reason that was. 

"I have a name, you know?" Bilbo replied. He knew the wizard did not care and would ignore Bilbo's words. 

Saruman left the doorway and approached the window. "Do you know that today I am a happy wizard?" 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that sentence. "I thought you've always been happy because you kidnapped someone." He muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing." Bilbo answered, not wanting to repeat himself. He did not know if he wanted the wizard to hear him. If the wizard would kill him, maybe Bilbo would scream it in his face. 

Saruman narrowed his eyes at the hobbit, but grinned. He approached the hobbit, holding his staff tightly. "Things are going the way I've planned them to turn out." 

"Great for you, I suppose." Bilbo said coldly as he crossed his arms. He was still unmoved by Saruman's words. 

Saruman scoffed, "Oh, it concerns you, halfling. Do you remember, once upon a time, you were captured as a child and dragged here to this abandoned fortress?" 

Bilbo remembered that day as if it were only yesterday. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed and then he felt someone place their hand over his mouth. His eyes were covered by a blindfold and then instantly, he was blacked out without anyone having to hit him hard in the head. 

When he had awoken, he was lying in a bed in Dol Guldur. Saruman and the orc had entered and Smaug was looking in through the window. Saruman had told him that he was kidnapped and he was going to remain there forever. Since then there was no kindness, respect, care or love for him. 

 _What a tragic day it was_ , Bilbo thought in his head as he glared at the wizard before him. 

"No one could forget a day like that." Bilbo said softly as he remained staring at the wizard with hate. 

Saruman nodded, "Yes, that's true. Well, something I've been waiting for had finally occurred."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Bilbo asked, tasting his own bitterness he directed it at the wizard.

"Your rescue, of course." Saruman replied calmly as he turned away and picked up a book that was on Bilbo's bed. 

Bilbo's eyes widened at those words. He knew this was just some lie. Saruman and Smaug loved playing with his head such as lying to him. They loved playing tricks on him because they could and there was no one to stop them. 

One of Saruman's worst tricks had been made he had created illusions of Bungo and Belladonna. Bilbo saw his parents outside waving and calling out to him. Bilbo had told them to leave or else a dragon would come. At that moment, Smaug released fire from his mouth and Bilbo screamed as he believed his parents were dying right before his eyes. Later on, the evil beings confessed it was a trick. 

Bilbo saw his parents through the small mirror that his parents were alive and distraught in Bag End. He missed them dearly. He was thankful for the magic mirror, but Saruman told him that his parents were becoming weaker as days passed. Bilbo was starting to believe that as well as he prayed to Yavanna that when he returned that they would be there waiting for him. 

 _No one's going to save me from this Hell,_ Bilbo thought as he eyed the magic mirror. 

"You probably think this is some little trick I created, don't you? I have proof though. Watch." Saruman said as he withdrew a crystal ball from his robe and held it out for Bilbo to hold. 

Bilbo hesitantly approached the wizard and took the ball. He held onto the ball as it began turning colors.  Suddenly, Bilbo was seeing stuff in his own mind. He was also hearing stuff as well. The crystal was turning into fiery red to sapphire blue and then emerald green.

_He saw four figures sitting at a table as they talked. There were three males and one female. One of the males was a handsome elf lord with dark brown hair. There were two old wizards, one of them being Saruman. The other wizard was in grey. Bilbo somehow found the grey wizard looking and sounding all too familiar. Then there was a beautiful elf queen with fair hair._

_"We must figure out a way to save Bilbo Baggins." The elf lord said as he eyed the others at the table._

_"Time has passed and evil resides in Dol Guldur. We mustn't allow this innocent soul to be destroyed by such evil." The elf queen stated._

_The grey wizard grinned, "A dream has come to me. Erebor's king, Thrain, has a son, who's merely a prince and who will be the next king."_

_"What about these dwarves?" Saruman asked the grey wizard._

_Gandalf looked at Saruman with a joyous smile. "Thorin, the son of Thrain, has been destined to be with a hobbit."_

_"Dwarves have Ones," the elf lord began as he thought deeply. His eyes lit up, "Thorin and Bilbo are each other's Ones."_

_Gandalf nodded, "This is true, Lord Elrond. My plan is to have dwarves, including Prince Thorin, come along on this journey to Dol Guldur."_

_"How would the dwarves ever make it in? There's a strong barrier of dark magic awaiting anyone at Dol Guldur. A dragon guards it as well." Elrond explained._

_"True love is the most powerful magic of them all," the elf queen had begun when they wondered how the dwarves would get through. "The magic is strong as a barrier. Imagine how stronger the magic barrier guarding Bilbo's door is. Being with the dwarf prince, the other dwarves would only be able to make it inside but not in Bilbo's room. Only Prince Thorin would be able to enter through."_

_Bilbo saw as the grey wizard rode on a beautiful and fast white horse. The wizard had ridden through so many places until he finally made it to a large mountain. The wizard entered and everything inside was blurry for a second until he saw something._

_Piercing blue eyes was what he had seen next. It was as if they were staring deeply into his soul. Afterwards, he saw a blurry sight of a male with long black locks flowing in the wind. This male was the one who owned those blue eyes._

Bilbo gasped as all of those sights disappeared and he was back in his room holding Saruman's crystal ball. He looked up at the wizard with widened eyes. 

"This man...He...Who is he?" Bilbo asked as he gave Saruman the ball back.

"You've looked into the Palantír, halfling," Saruman said as he wrapped the crystal ball with a cloth. 

Bilbo was frustrated. "I don't care what that thing is! Who was that man I looked upon?" 

"He's no Man. He's a dwarf from Erebor. He matters greatly to you as you matter greatly to him." Saruman explained. 

Bilbo planted his hands on his hips. "Why do you say that? Why do we mean greatly to each other?" 

Saruman smirked, "He's your savior."

Bilbo's eyes widened. He remembered the four talking about a Prince Thorin coming to rescue him. A prince was going to save him? As a child, his thoughts had gone wild on who would save him. A royal person would never have come to mind. 

 _Thorin and Bilbo are each other's Ones_. 

Those words somehow clicked in his head. Thorin and him were Ones? The elf queen had talked about true love that would allow the dwarf prince to save him. That meant Thorin and him were....

"We're soulmates." Bilbo muttered softly as his eyes sparkled. His parents had talked about soulmates and there were even books here about soulmates. 

He felt joy and hope well up within him. He was going to be saved, but not by just anyone. His beloved given to him by Eru was going to take him from this nightmarish life. 

"Don't celebrate too soon, halfling," Saruman warned him. "Your prince is doomed once he takes you back with him." 

Bilbo looked up at the wizard with a frown. "What do you mean?" 

Saruman's smirk widened, "The reason you've been brought here affects your dwarf prince. You two are both doomed." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

"What are you here for, Tharkûn? You say it was urgent, go ahead and speak." Thrain said as he glared down at the grey wizard before him. He had dismissed what he had said moments ago. 

 

Gandalf sighed, keeping his soft smile. "Your Highness, I'm here to discuss about the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. You've heard of his abduct-" 

 

"Why would a halfling concern dwarves of Erebor? None of us have; no doubt, have ever laid eyes upon the unknown creatures." Thrain replied.

 

 _No doubt at all,_ Gandalf thought as he cursed himself for not being prepared for that. 

 

"Regardless of that, my king, it has been my mission to rescue this innocent being." Gandalf explained. 

 

Thrain rose from his throne, "Tell me, Tharkûn. How did this _tragedy_ come to be? Was no one watching the halfling? Was it foolish enough to go getting killed by curiosity?"

 

Gandalf wanted to be angry at those words. The dwarves happened to know nothing of this. It did not surprise him. Elves knew sooner than Men did. That was because elves happened to be fond of the short, curly-haired and hairy feet folk. 

 

He despised the fact that the king before him would call Bilbo foolish. The boy had only been a faunt and at that, something powerful had abducted him. There was no way it could have been an orc or goblin. The sword he gifted Belladonna would have glowed blue. 

 

No, something more powerful than he had taken Bilbo. What or who resided in Dol Guldur had dared to snatch the faunt from his own bed. 

 

 _This evil being will not be forgiven,_ Gandalf thought as he remembered why he was here.

 

"The hobbit was only a child, my king," Gandalf began and noticed the prince's face of shock. "The hobbit has resided in Dol Guldur for years. He's alive."

 

"Then you've rescued him, have you not? You know where he is and that he's alive. Why are you here then, Tharkûn?" Thrain said. 

 

Gandalf exhaled, "This innocent hobbit...He cannot be rescued by any magic. He remains in the abandoned fortress." 

 

"Why can't you get through? You're powerful and you have powerful friends, don't you?" Thrain questioned. 

 

"My powerful allies have attempted and these attempts were fails," Gandalf answered as he eyed Thorin. He could not interfere with Ones' fates. "Elves, Men...They have helped but none have succeeded." 

 

Thrain raised an eyebrow.  _"None_? Those are useless allies, I'd rid of them as soon as possible, Tharkûn."

 

Gandalf knew he could not keep dancing around the topic. "I ask you, King Thrain, to assist me on this quest to save this hobbit."

 

Thrain burst into laughter. He composed himself a minute after. " _Assist_ you?"

 

"Tharkûn...If elves and men have failed, what makes you think we will not?" Thorin asked softly.   

 

Gandalf was taken by surprise to hear the prince speak. It was a fine reassurance to him that there was another dwarf besides Thrain in the throne room. There were other dwarves such as the guards, but it was still reassuring. 

 

He could not help but imagine how Thorin would be on the throne. All he saw in his dream was Thorin and Bilbo with a beautiful babe. He was not given the sight of Thorin's rule. 

 

Thrain glared at his son before turning to the wizard. "I offer shelter and supplies, but not the lives of my kin, Tharkûn."

 

Gandalf groaned softly, "Thank you for your services, my king. I will rest until I must go back travelling."

 

"Very well," Thrain said as he sat back down on the throne. He turned to his son, "Thorin, take Tharkûn to his room."

 

Thorin nodded at his father, "Yes, Adad." He replied before stepping away from the throne, a bald and tattooed dwarf following him. 

 

The dwarf prince led him out of the throne room along with his cousin, Dwalin son of Fundin, followed in tow. Gandalf knew the atmosphere was a silent, uncomfortable and awkward one. Gandalf had met the Durin family including Thror, Thrain and Thorin. The dwarf prince had been a dwarfling when he last saw him. 

 

Gandalf even recalled Thorin's siblings, Frerin and Dis. None of them would ever remember him since it had been so long. 

 

"Erebor is prospering as always," Gandalf said as he looked up at the beautiful emerald colored walls. 

 

Thorin grinned at those words, "That is true indeed, Tharkûn. She never decreases in strength or beauty." 

 

"Is the halfling really alive?" A youthful voice was heard right behind them. Gandalf wheeled around and saw two young dwarves: a blonde haired dwarf with a mustache and beard and a brunette dwarf with barely a mustache or beard.

 

Thorin cleared his throat and gestured at the two, "Tharkûn, these are my nephews-"

 

"Fili!" The blonde haired one shouted. 

 

"And Kili!" The brunette exclaimed happily. 

 

"At your service!" The brothers shouted joyfully in unison as they intertwined their hands. 

 

Gandalf chuckled softly and removed his hat. "A pleasure to meet the both of you. Dis's sons, yes?" The boys nodded. 

 

"We heard everything about the missing hobbit!" Kili exclaimed. 

 

Thorin sighed, "Boys, your amad taught you to not eavesdrop on things that are no concern to you."

 

"He needs to be saved?" Fili asked, focused on Gandalf instead of his uncle. 

 

"Fili." Thorin warned, attempting to gain his eldest nephew's attention.

 

"Can we save him?" Kili asked innocently. 

 

"Kili." Dwalin warned, helping his cousin out a bit. The tattooed dwarf was thankful for not being Thorin. He never had to face Dis's wrath, Frerin's stupidity or Fili's and Kili's recklessness. 

 

"Let's save the hobbit! Let's save the hobbit! The hobbit must be saved!" Fili and Kili chanted loud and proud. 

 

"BOYS!" Thorin shouted, far beyond frustrated with his reckless nephews Dis had birthed. Fili and Kili turned to their uncle innocently. 

 

Gandalf looked at the young dwarves in amusement. "You find this interesting, don't you all?" Fili and Kili nodded. "Let us dine and I'll tell you everything about my quest."

 

"Uh, Tharkûn, I believe that to be not wise. Let us head to your-" Thorin attempted swaying the wizard from his next mission. 

 

The dwarf's attempt failed. 

 

"Lead me to the dining area." Gandalf said. The young dwarves chatted on the way to the dining hall. 

 

As they got closer to the dining hall, the boys explained that even though as royals they only dined with the royals, they did not dine that way. Fili explained that they had made some friends and dined with them. Kili even made it his job to list them all off. 

 

"There's the family Ri which is Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dori works with clothes, Nori is a royal spy but former thief, and Ori is an excellent scribe!" Kili listed the first three dwarves.

 

"Ori and Dwalin are each other's Ones." Fili stated. 

 

"Is that so?" Gandalf said as he eyed the tattooed dwarf. 

 

Dwalin glared at the boys, "You reckless and foolish little bastards!" He was not ashamed of his One, but he would rather not have his business handed out to strangers he's yet to trust.

 

"Then there's the family Ur. A chef, Bombur. A miner, Bofur, and a toymaker, Bifur. Bombur and Bofur are brothers and Bifur is their cousin." Fili explained. 

 

"Nori and Bofur are Ones too. They're a bit further in courting unlike Dwalin and Ori. They didn't begin courting until Dori approved." Kili said. 

 

Dwalin shook his head. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them, Thorin." 

Thorin sighed, "I apologize, cousin. They weren't created by me. Be mad at Dis."

 

"Vili couldn't have been this way...This stupidity feels like Frerin's." Dwalin said. 

 

Thorin was startled, "Damn. You might actually be right." 

 

The boys had finished up with Balin, Dwalin's older brother. By then the five of them were sitting down at a long table. Gandalf was astonished by the amount of energy radiating from the boys. The wizard could only imagine how reckless they were. 

 

"Your friends sound amazing. That's thirteen in all." Gandalf muttered as he counted the dwarves. 

 

 _A company of dwarves_ , Gandalf thought as he recalled asking Thrain for a group of dwarves to head to Dol Guldur. 

 

"Where are your friends now?" Gandalf asked the boys. 

 

"Still working most likely." Kili answered. 

 

Gandalf chuckled, "Do you think they'd enjoy going on an adventure?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Thorin sensed something off and asked Dwalin to take Fili and Kili to dine with Dis. His nephews complained, but Dwalin was successful in dragging them away.  


A dwarrowdam had gone over to their table and placed down two plates of food for them. They thanked the dwarrowdam before she left.

  
"What are you trying to do, wizard?" Thorin interrogated the wizard before him.  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "You're wiser than your father, Thorin."  
  
Thorin growled, "You think I'll allow you to speak to my father that way? A foolish thought to have."  
  
"Did you see the way your father dismissed the mission I brought forth? One who does that is one who has no heart to care." Gandalf said.  
  
Thorin shrugged, "Halflings or other races don't concern us. I see where my father is coming from..."  
  
"But...?"

"I would've responded to your words differently. Although our main concern as dwarves is our own kin, we're no heartless folk. If we look upon an abandoned babe, regardless of its race, we won't ignore its' need of help." Thorin explained.

Gandalf grinned, "That's where Thrain and you differ. He thinks of his people, which he has every right to do so. It's the safety of others that he does not concern himself with."

"It appears so." Thorin said before taking a sip of his mug of ale. 

Gandalf squinted at the dwarf prince. "Thorin, what is you fear? It isn't your father or even an army of orcs waiting upon your doorstep."

Thorin placed his mug down. "Why must my  _fears_ be discussed? It has nothing to do with our conversation." 

"What is it we're talking about, Thorin?" Gandalf grinned at the prince. 

Thorin exhaled, "I want to be the best king when I take the throne. So many amazing kings have ruled before me. I wish to be like them. My grandfather and father have flaws, but I want to be as great as they were." Thorin explained. 

Gandalf nodded, "You want to be as good as them but you don't want to make their mistakes or worst ones." 

"Exactly." Thorin said. 

Gandalf crossed his arms, "Thorin, do you think it was a mistake for your father to refuse help?"

"You say no magical beings can even get pass that fortress. What makes you think we will? Not only that, he's worried about the lives that could be lost. You said there was a dragon as well." Thorin said. 

Gandalf nodded, "True, true...But what do you think? To help an innocent, helpless soul?" 

"Thror would try finding benefits in it such as what would be the reward. Is there something the hobbits could offer if we were to rescue their missing one?" Thorin asked. 

 _Bilbo's hand in marriage,_ Gandalf thought as he chuckled to himself. 

Gandalf leaned, "Good kings think what's for the best of their people. Great kings don't expect anything when it means to help innocent beings. The Baggins had their son until he was ten. Their boy has been locked up and has faced some trauma. I don't know the extent of trauma, but I don't doubt it. He'll never get those moments back where he belongs. Someone wants to try to give that all back to him and he's supposed to think he has debt after being freed?" 

Thorin was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "I see what you mean, Tharkûn...Maybe, all hope hasn't been lost for your quest." 

Gandalf quirked an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" 

"Maybe I might be willing to help." Thorin replied with a soft smile before continuing eating. In victory, Gandalf ate his meal as well. 

After the meal, Gandalf had been led back to his room by Thorin. Before going separate ways, Thorin promised to discuss more about the "quest" tomorrow. Gandalf agreed and they went their own ways. The wizard certainly felt more hopeful now that he knew he might not have the king's support, but he had the prince's.

 _Thrain isn't Bilbo's One, it's Thorin, so this turned out better_ , Gandalf thought as he got ready for bed. 

 

 

 

 

_~~ Bagginshield ~~_

 

 

 

 

"Why did grandfather dismiss Gandalf like that? This hobbit needs help!" Kili said happily as he sat with his mother, brother, uncle, Balin and Dwalin. 

Dis had no knowledge of the wandering wizard making his appearance in Erebor. She was delighted when her sons told her what had happened. She had scolded them lightly for eavesdropping, but kept it at that. The word "hobbit" was unfamiliar to her. 

"I've never heard of or seen a hobbit before." Dis said as she glanced at Balin, the perfect one to ask about this. 

Balin sighed, "I know not much either, Dis. Other races call them halflings as well so they must own the title. All I've heard is that wherever they live has an ample amount of greenery and vegetation." 

"Unlike any mountain that's ever existed." Dwalin muttered. 

Frerin crossed his arms, "Adad simply rejected help, hmm? So Tharkûn is staying for a bit?" 

"Yup! We got to talk to Gandalf. He's so kind! He asked about our friends and everything." Fili responded with a grin. 

"He even asked us if we'd be up for an adventure!" Kili added. 

Dis and Balin exchanged looks before looking back at the excited boys. 

"An adventure? Where to?" Balin asked them. 

"No clue." Fili answered truthfully. 

Kili's eyes lit up, "I hope the adventure is to Dol Guldur so we can rescue the hobbit!" 

Dis gasped, "Why would you say that?" 

"We want to go, Amad." Kili answered calmly. 

Fili nodded, "It sounds fun, Amad. Besides, Kee and I are old enough! Might as well get used to travelling, right?" 

"Boys, head to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow, yes?" Dis said, regardless of her sons' whines. Finally they gave and exited to their chambers. Dis turned to Balin, "What do you think Tharkûn is trying to do, Balin?"

"Damn him! He's trying to recruit the princes." Dwalin said angrily. "I don't trust the damn wizard." 

Balin placed a hand on his brother's hand, "Now, now, calm down. We don't know what Gandalf is trying to attempt. Thorin dined with him so I have no doubt he's trying to figure out." 

"Thorin would never agree to something as fun and exciting as an adventure! Nadad is too involved in politics. He has no time for this and that'll be his excuse!" Frerin said. 

"Shut it, Frerin." A familiar voice was heard. The four of them glanced at the doorway where Thorin stood. 

"Nadad, come and sit. We have things to discuss, believe it or not." Dis said as she gestured towards the seat Kili was sitting in. 

Thorin made his way towards them and sat down. "What is it you want to discuss?" 

"The boys told us about the encounter with Tharkûn. We're all wondering what you told him." Dis said. 

Frerin snickered, "You probably rejected, right?" 

Thorin glared at his brother, "Gandalf and I had a good talk actually...I might want to really consider this." 

Everyone gasped or cursed, but they all looked startled. 

"You actually agreed to it, Nadad?!" Frerin asked in complete shock. 

Thorin growled, "Why does it surprise you? Gandalf had good points that he pointed out." 

"Such as...?" Dwalin asked. 

"It would be a good thing to do. I mean, if it doesn't work then dwarves weren't for the job either. I wouldn't bring an army, but a company. Thirteen at least." Thorin responded seriously. 

Dis tilted her head, "You're really not joking about this, Nadad, are you?" The princess asked. 

"No, Dis, I'm not. I don't think it would be something bad to attempt. If it doesn't work out we all just return to Erebor. We'd be titled as another one of Gandalf's failed attempts." Thorin said sternly. 

"What about the dragon that resides there? You're not willing to actually allow our kin to die of dragon-fire, are you?" Dwalin asked. 

Thorin frowned at his cousin, "No one can kill a dragon besides the Black Arrow. If we encounter the dragon we will not fight it. We'll retreat as soon as possible." 

"You're really confident about this, Nadad," Frerin stated as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's in it for  _you_?"

"I will ask for nothing from these hobbits once we return this missing one. I assume we'll have to bring him back to Erebor though." Thorin said. 

Frerin smirked, "Oohh, I see. Let me guess, you want the hobbit to come back here? But for what? Would you ask him to accompany you to your bed, Nadad?" 

"Shut up, Frerin!" Thorin growled at his brother who was too busy laughing. "Supplies will be needed before heading back to where the hobbit is from. It would be polite to show our generosity."

Frerin raised an eyebrow, "Will you be showing him you're generosity by sharing a bed?" He began laughing once more. 

Thorin groaned, "No one can ever have a rational conversation with you!"

"You figured that out just _now_?" Dis asked as she rolled her eyes at her brothers. She looked at Balin, "What do you think about this, Balin?"

Balin nodded, "Although we may not ask for anything in return, we can ask for a treaty and alliance by the leader. That would be beneficial."

"It wouldn't please Adad though." Frerin pointed out. 

Dis agreed, "Adad would want something more. Something that'll benefit all the dwarves in Erebor." She sighed and turned to look at Thorin, "Thorin, how will you tell Adad about this plan of yours?" 

"My plan wasn't to tell him. I was going to do this secretly." Thorin confessed. 

"Thorin will be taking the throne soon. Thrain will have to understand that. It's just a month away from his coronation. Dol Guldur will only take a week or two, maybe even less." Balin explained. 

Dis sighed, "It seems like everything will be in your favor if you decide to do this, Nadad. Who would you take?" 

"Anyone willing to come. Fili and Kili suggested our friends: the family Ri, the family Ur, Gloin and Oin." Thorin explained. He looked at his cousins, "What about you two? Do you feel like going on a journey?" 

Balin grinned, "You'll need wisdom and strength on this trip. I wouldn't mind going. No doubt Dwalin will follow."

"I will come." Dwalin answered sternly. "Especially if it means protecting the royal family."

"You do know your intended and his family will be invited, right?" Frerin asked his tattooed cousin. 

Dwalin's eyes widened. "No, I will not allow that! I will not allow Ori to be placed in any danger. Dori will refuse!" 

"Ori will convince you both. You know how much he hates it when you guys think so little of him." Dis said. 

"No one thinks little of him! I'm worried about him getting hurt, that's all." Dwalin said in defense. 

Thorin cleared his throat, "This will be further discussed tomorrow. I'm retiring for the night. Good night everyone." He said before exiting the room. 

Dis shook her head, "He's really serious...The boys are going to be _begging_ to go." 

"They'll just drive him insane, honestly. Oh well, his lost and our gain." Frerin said with a large grin. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

"What do you mean we're doomed?" Bilbo questioned Saruman with narrowed eyes. He was told something amazing and one second later he was told something horrible. 

 

 _My beloved and I are doomed? Once he saves me?_ Bilbo thought in his head. 

 

Saruman chuckled, "I'm helping out someone, you see. This person wishes to achieve something great and I'm merely a helper in the process."

 

"You have a leader then," Bilbo assumed. "Did your leader ask you to kidnap an innocent child? Did your leader ask you to ruin a child's life?!" He shouted at the white wizard in anger.

 

"Hush, halfling! You'd be lucky to know that I'm in no mood for punishing. Maybe I'll bring some orcs in here later." Saruman said. He smirked as Bilbo's face paled. "However, none of that. Once you're rescued all needed to be done is a ceremony between you two."

 

Butterflies invaded his stomach as he thought about marriage and love. He had his parents' love once upon a time. He had been taken from the love when he was kidnapped though. Now all he knew about love was what was in the books thrown onto the floor or at him.

 

The thought of someone loving him made his cheeks go pink. The fact that someone would hold and kiss him made him smile. Marrying and loving another made him feel grateful to the Valar. "Prince Thorin" was his beloved even though he's never met him before.

 

Bilbo wondered what he was like. He could not wait to meet him, of course! 

 

"Marriage." Bilbo muttered softly. 

 

Saruman rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. Afterwards, a little wedding gift will be sent and once he looks upon his hoard of gold it just won't be goldsickness weakening him by the second!"

 

Bilbo eyed the wizard in fear, "What do you mean by  _goldsickness_? What do you mean? Tell me at once!" 

 

Saruman growled at the hobbit. "The reason you were kidnapped was just to control the one you're supposed to be with. The goldsickness will just trigger it. Once he enters Dol Guldur the spell will already be in his head." 

 

"The spell..." Bilbo said softly as he thought of the many bad spells and curses that existed. He refused to allow anyone to harm his beloved. "No, no! I won't let you!"

 

"You think _you_ can do something about this? You have no power. Everything needed to be done will be done." Saruman said angrily. "You will not get in the way."

 

"I'll tell them all to leave! I won't ask them to take me...I'll tell them I _want_ to stay." Bilbo said with watery eyes.

 

Saruman raised an eyebrow, "Really? You'd do all of that when you had the chance to escape this hell? Well, too bad." 

 

"What...What do you mean?" 

 

Saruman placed his hand on Bilbo's forehead. "You're going to forget everything I told you." Bilbo began screaming in pain. Saruman whispered, "Monstrosity will have already been birthed when you remember." 

 

Suddenly Bilbo's eyes closed and he fell into the wizard's arms. Saruman placed the hobbit onto the bed before exiting the room. The door always locked automatically when he enters or exits. He had full control of the abandoned fortress, thanks to Sauron, and no one would get pass without his permission. 

 

Galadriel had come up with the true love magic and he had forgotten about it. Once the dwarves, who would be led by Thorin of Erebor, his power over Dol Guldur would perish until the dwarf left. It made him annoyed since there would be something more powerful that he could not control. 

 

Because of the "true love magic" he refused to make it easy for the dwarves once they arrived. He would allow Smaug to attack and he would even bring in some orcs as well. Of course, they would suspect something if everything would remain easy. The dragon and orcs seemed plentiful. 

 

"When will they arrive?" The dragon spoke as he eyed the white wizard who had exited the fortress. 

 

Saruman turned, "I do not have the slightest. Gandalf has made it there and his plan was to rest for three days to gain whatever is needed. When they arrive, don't make it easy on them. Orcs will be brought as well."

 

Smaug scoffed, "You're finally powerless. A wizard with no power! You'd rather not witness someone else having control." 

 

Saruman glared at the dragon. "Hush, lizard. Do as your told and don't antagonize me. Orcs will die, you won't. You know _your_ weakness." He said before turning away and heading into the dark forest of Mirkwood. 

 

 

 

 

~~  _Bagginshield ~~_

 

 

 

 

He woke up feeling his head ache deeply. Bilbo opened his eyes slowly before widening them completely. He touched his temples with his hands as if to stop the small pain. He could not recall what had happened. 

 

Had he fallen asleep? Did someone knock him out? 

 

Bilbo rose from where he lay and made his way towards his desk. He spotted paper that was half written. He recalled writing, but nothing afterwards. Maybe he had convinced himself to take a small nap? Strangely, nightmares did not invade him when he had slept. 

 

Bilbo glanced at the mirror on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it with a mix of sadness and happiness. To hold and look into the mirror were bittersweet moments. If he wanted to see anything outside of Dol Guldur all he had to do was ask the mirror to show him. 

 

He asked it to look at Hobbiton. He would never get to walk on the fresh green grass. He would never smell the beautiful flowers that blossomed from buds. He hardly believed he would ever reunite with everyone he knew and loved. 

 

It had all been taken away. 

 

"Looking upon the mirror that torments you, halfling?" He felt his blood boil as he heard the voice of the dragon that killed. 

 

Bilbo approached the window and saw Smaug standing right by it. "Why speak to me, Smaug? All you do is mock and insult!" 

 

Smaug exhaled, "You speak rudely to a dragon?" 

 

"I don't care! You won't kill me and rid me of this misery! I'll speak this way towards you because I despise you!" Bilbo shouted. 

 

Smaug growled, "Useless halfling. All you are is some bait in some plot." The dragon said before moving away from the window. 

 

 _Bait in some plot? What does he mean?_ Bilbo thought as he remained glaring at the dragon

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The next morning brought Gandalf great joy as he knew he had made astonishing progress in his mission. Finally, he had gotten farther than he had ever been. He not only had a dwarf on his side, but _Thorin_ was. It made things easier and better since it was Thorin who would be needed as he did happen to be Bilbo's destined one.

When he exited his room, he spotted Thorin's energetic nephews bouncing up and down at his doorstep. They had large smiles on their faces and their eyes sparkled with joy. In his opinion, he believed they were ready to go on an adventure. 

"Good morning, Fili and Kili. A good day, isn't it?" Gandalf said as he looked at the two boys. 

Kili nodded, "We agree, Gandalf! Do you think it's a perfect day for an adventure?"

Fili elbowed Kili's stomach, "Hush, Kee! He'll never agree to take us." Instantly Kili's face saddened.

Gandalf eyed the blonde dwarf, "Why do you say that, Fili?"

"Amad said so," Fili said as he ducked his head down with a frown. "She thinks we'll die at the perils or will set things on fire."

Kili looked at Gandalf with sad puppy eyes. "You'll take us though, won't you, Gandalf?"

He understood Dis's concern, but he believed the boys would be well protected. Gandalf's goal was not to let any of the dwarves die or perish. He could not prevent injuries, but he was aiming for the prevention of death. 

Dwalin and Thorin would be attending so they would watch over the boys. He also believed the boys' friends would also be watching for the lives of the princes. He knew that they would all be keeping an eye on Kili, especially by Fili, since he was a carrier. 

The grey wizard held no judgment, but he noticed the little displays of affection between the brothers. Incest was not uncommon in the dwarven culture and it brought relief to some because Kili could carry children and his One was Fili. 

"I don't see why not. However, your mother will have to allow you to go. Don't be willing to just sneak off. She's right to worry. Wouldn't you two worry if your dwarfling went running off like that?" 

He chuckled when he saw their faces go red. He smiled at them happily as they knew that he was well aware of their relation. They nodded and allowed their hands to intertwine.

"We understand Amad's concern. We'll ask her though and maybe you can talk to her too?" Kili asked with hope. 

Gandalf smiled at the brunette, "I'll see what I can do." He winked at the two before they led him to the dining hall. 

 

 

 

 

_~~ Bagginshield ~~_

 

 

 

 

"I don't understand why you think I can't handle myself. I'm not a dwarfling." Ori said with crossed arms as he narrowed his eyes at his One. 

At the moment, the sons of Fundin and the family Ri were enjoying breakfast. Balin and Dori were each other's Ones and were always at the Ri's and Fundinson's. Nori's One, Bofur of the family Ur, was with them as well. 

Balin had brought up Gandalf's quest and had told everyone that they were invited as long as they did not say a thing to Thrain. Even though Nori was a royal spy, his service belonged to Thorin since it was he who got him the job. Dwalin had then said something about Ori not going and then the scribe stood up for himself. 

"Oh Ori, I agree with Dwalin for once! This is a perilous journey the wizard has set forth. I will not have you follow such a plan." Dori said from where he sat next to Balin.

Ori pointed at Nori, "Then why does Nori get to go? I'm of age, Dori! I think I should have a say in this." 

Dori turned to his One, "Oh Balin, tell me there's no reason for my baby brother to go with us." 

Balin sighed and shook his head, "I would be lying to you, my love. A scribe could be needed to document this. Even though we won't tell Thrain, this is a part of dwarven history."

Dwalin took Ori's hands in his own, "Love, please reconsider this. I don't want you to get hurt and neither does Dori." 

Ori removed his hands, "Did you hear Balin? Someone is going to have to document all of this down. I have a position in the company."

"Ugh, why don't the both of you just accept this?" Nori chimed in as he eyed Dori and Dwalin. "He wants to go and he's going to go no matter what you say." 

Bofur pecked Nori's lips before rising from where he sat. He looked at Balin, "Just know I'll show my loyalty and will attend. I will tell my cousin and brother. The family Ur accepts, Balin."

"A contract will be made and all members of the company will sign. You'll read and can still reconsider before signing." Balin explained with a grin. 

Bofur nodded. "Thank you. I'll discuss this with my brother and cousin." He looked at Nori, "I'll see you later, my rare jewel." 

Nori smirked, "As I will see you, my hatted miner." The thief-spy watched as his One exited the room.  

"I accept the position as the official scribe of the company, Balin." Ori said confidently, earning a gasp from Dori and widened eyes from Dwalin. 

"Ori!" Dori and Dwalin said in unison. 

Balin glanced at his beloved and brother. He knew this was going to be hard for the family Ri and Dwalin. But Nori was not wrong. Ori was old enough to make his own choices. 

Even if it meant that Dori _and_ Dwalin hated the decision.

"You are sure of this, Ori?" Balin asked, wanting to hope that Dori and Dwalin saw how sure the little scribe was. 

Ori smiled proudly. "I am entirely sure, Balin." He could see Dori's and Dwalin's distraught faces in the corner of his eyes. 

"Very well, Ori." Balin said as he knew Dori and Dwalin probably despised him at the moment. "A contract will be made and all members will sign. Before signing, you can sign and choose to reconsider." He had to do the same with everyone even if it meant repeating the same words. 

"I don't think anything will change my mind, but thank you, Balin." Ori thanked the older dwarf. 

Dori rose from his seat and stormed out of the room. Dwalin even got up and left, pecking Ori's cheeks before leaving. Ori looked defeated once the two dwarves left the room. 

"What got their hammers in a twist?" Nori asked as he glared at the cup of tea, made by Dori, in front of him. 

Ori sighed, "Don't you see, Nori? They think I'm a babe that needs to be carried around or pampered all the time!" 

"Oh laddie, don't think like that." Balin began and noticed Ori was not in the mood for a lecture. Regardless, he continued, "One day they'll have to trust you." 

Ori rolled his eyes, "I can only imagine when _that_  day will come." He groaned. "I pray to Mahal that they don't start 'trusting' me when I'm birthing a dwarfling!" 

"That would be a shame to have to wait that long." Nori said before chuckling. Ori glared at him so he stopped. "Okay, okay, don't get your hammers in a twist. I'll talk to Dori." 

"Really?" Ori asked with a small smile. 

"I promise." Nori said before pecking his brother's forehead and glanced at Balin. "I think the family Ri is joining the company, Balin." He said before heading to Dori's room. 

Balin exhaled, "It seems so." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

"Balin has informed me that the contract has been made," Thorin told the grey wizard as they walked in the city of Dale. "We already have eight members ready to sign."

Gandalf was pleased to hear those words. It meant that his plan was a success. Everything was going far better than expected. It was all happening so quick as well. 

"Thirteen, Thorin. That's the number." Gandalf reminded the dwarf prince as he observed some beautifully crafted scarves. "I wanted to ask about your nephews..."

Thorin exhaled, "Let me guess, they've begun to annoy you? Well that's nothing uncommon."

"It's not precisely about that." Gandalf said. He liked the boys even though they were quite foolish. It did not mean he did not consider not taking them. "They wish to go along on this adventure."

Thorin shook his head, "I wouldn't ask Dis to give up her only two sons. We can find others."

"Indeed we can but they desperately wish to go. I promised them I would speak to Dis about this." Gandalf informed the dwarf prince before him. "They'd be greatly disappointed."

"What if one of them was to die in front of the other? They would not survive the death of their One." Thorin said angrily. 

"I understand your concerns, but they wish to go. Believe it or not they are old enough to do so. Not only that, as princes of Erebor, they'll have family and friends protecting them." Gandalf reassured the dwarf who was getting all worked up. 

Thorin crossed his arms. "All I can imagine is the dragon being the death of one of my nephews. Or something else in that dreadful forest!"

"No matter what it's up to you and Dis," Gandalf said as he gave the woman at the booth money and took the grey scarf. He turned to the dwarf, "I will welcome them into the quest only if they're allowed. But they're also of age, even though they take yours and Dis's opinion heavily."

The conversation ended on whether or not Fili and Kili were going. The both of them kept going through the city of Dale gathering supplies Gandalf would need for this journey. He listed off things for Thorin and his company to bring such as weapons, food, and something to make a bed with. Gandalf also informed the dwarf prince that they were going to travel as quickly as they could.  
"Do you think the halfling is in danger?" Thorin questioned the grey wizard as they exited the city of Dale. "...Could he possibly be dead?"  
  
Gandalf stopped and stared at Thorin directly into his eyes. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you think I am foolish? I'd know if that hobbit was alive and he is."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Gandalf?" Thorin asked with surprise. He did not seem bothered by Gandalf's sudden outburst as long as he was not insulting the dwarven race. "Many would have lost hope by now. It's comforting to know that you're the type that doesn't."  
  
Gandalf grinned, "Why must I lose it? I promised a good friend of mine that I would bring her back her son. I must fulfill that or else Eru will have my head for making promises I didn't tend to keep."  
  
"Don't worry, Gandalf. You have a company of dwarves on your side. We'll help you return your hobbit." Thorin promised as they made their way back to Erebor.  


 

 

~~ _Bagginshield_ ~~

 

 

 

  
In Dis's chambers, Fili and Kili were begging to their mother to allow them to travel with their friends and uncle with Gandalf. Of course, Dis was fretting about her only two sons' safety. She loved them dearly so and she had lost her One long ago when the Kili was only a babe. She knew the pain that would well up inside of them if they were to lose each other. She did not want them to suffer as she had when losing Vili.  
  
"Amad, why not? We'll be together. I'll never allow anyone to harm Kili." Fili swore to his mother.

Dis rolled her eyes, "Oh Fili, I know you can take care of your brother."

"Why must I be taken care of? I am not a babe!" Kili argued as he pouted at his mother and brother.

"When I lost your adad I felt devastated...I'd hate to have you two experience something as horrible as that. I'm just thinking about saving that possible pain from my babies." Dis said with tears threatening her eyes.

Fili wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulder. "I know, Amad," He laughed a little. "But this will help Kili and I. We've yet to have journeyed outside of Erebor. Why can't we do this together?"

"Fili and I will be fine, Amad." Kili attempted to reassure his mother with a soft smile.

Dis turned to her youngest, "Can you promise me that, Kili?" She placed a hand on Kili's flat stomach. "What if your abdomen is punctured and damaged?" 

Kili placed his hand over his mother's. "My future dwarfling's adad will protect me from such tragedy. Please allow us to do this, Amad."

Dis sighed. She loved her sons dearly. Losing one of them would bring only pain to her. After losing Vili, she prayed that Mahal would not take her sons as early as he had taken her husband. Fili and Kili had yet to marry. She wanted them to have all of that. 

As she looked at both of her sons she knew she had no right to bound them to the mountain. They deserved to see the world. One day they would have to live in it without any help. Dis assumed it was best they saw that now rather than later. 

At least Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf would be there. This made her relieved. 

"Okay...You two are old enough to be venturing on your own. I am worried, but I know you two will be safe. You've been sparring with Dwalin and Thorin. You two can handle this." Dis said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Fili took his mother's hand and kissed the back of it. "Amad, you don't have to fret about our safety, I promise you."  
  
Dis turned to her eldest son, "Fili, I want you to promise me to look after your brother. You two are Ones and without the other you wouldn't be able to live on happily. Kili is of hope for the dwarves of Erebor since we barely have females."  
  
"I will protect him, Amad. He's not only my people's hope, but my own love. I will not allow harm to come to him." Fili promised his mother.  
  
Dis then turned to her youngest, "And Kili, we all love you but even Mahal knows how much trouble you cause. Please don't stress your brother to death."  
  
"I promise, Amad." Kili promised and pecked his mother's cheeks.  
  
_They're going to be fine_ , Dis told herself as she remembered her sons' training lessons. _They will protect each other as Ones are destined to._  
  
\---  
  
"How do you feel about this, Gloin?" Bofur asked as he sat in the homes of Gloin and his family. At the table was Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur and him.  
  
Gloin chuckled, "I think the idea is grand! Wish I can take my wee lad. Gimli is successful with wielding an axe. But I think hold off on any adventures anytime soon."  
  
"It's an oppurtunity, I think!" Bombur exclaimed as he set a tray with mugs full of ale on the table. "No one knows what a hobbit is. I've never even heard of one before."  
  
"Neither have I." Bofur sighed, "But it'd be an honor to meet one! At least it ain't an elf because the wizard would be dismissed completely!"  
  
"What?" Oin said as he fished out his earpiece from his pocket. "What'd you say?"  
  
Bofur chuckled, "Nothing important." He looked at Gloin, "Will he be coming?"  
  
"My wife will watch over Gimli, of course. Yer going to need a healer for this trip. I'll fill Oin in later! Now, now let us drink!" He lifted up one of the mugs and drank, everyone following in tow.  
  
Bofur was the first to set his down. "Ye know today Dwalin and Ori were arguing all day!"  
  
Gloin groaned. "Let me guess...Dwalin doesn't want the wee Ori to go? I'd bet all my expenses that Dori felt the same."  
  
"Dori is a mother-hen to the extreme. Thank Mahal, Balin and Nori were there. Remember how long it took for the ol' mother-hen to approve of Dwalin's and Ori's courtship?" Bofur said. All the dwarves that were present moaned at that.  
  
"What's wrong with protecting a sibling?" Bombur said as he eyed his younger brother. "How about when ye wanted to court Nori?"  
  
Bofur burst into laughter. "Nothing's wrong with Nori, Bom!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with Dwalin either." Gloin said with quirked eyebrows. "I'd bet more coin that the ol' mother-hen would prefer his wee lad to be with someone like Dwalin instead of someone like Nori."  
  
"They're cut from the same cloth! They're both ruthless in some ways." Oin finally chimed into the conversation. "Look at how Dwalin fights and look at how Nori steals. Quite fierce, aren't they?"  
  
Bofur grinned at Bombur. "Nori is perfectly fine, Bombur. Ye ended up agreeing to the courtship, didn't ye?"  
  
"As did Dori," Bombur added. He placed a hand over his chin while in deep thought. "No one saw that coming. I didn't think Dori would actually accept Dwalin, but he did."  
  
"Nori partaked in that though." Bofur pointed out.  
  
Bombur rolled his eyes, "Always talking about your rare jewel.'" Bifur spoke in Khuzdul before nodding his head at his cousin's words.  
  
"So you will enter Thorin's company? And the quest to save a hobbit from Dol Guldur?" Bofur asked as he glanced at Gloin and Oin.  
  
Gloin looked at Oin, who nodded at him, and then back at Bofur. "We accept."  
  
"Well be prepared for Balin to make a whole speech about the contract." Bofur advised the two brothers. He gulped down his mug and put it onto the table. "I'm heading to the mines. See ye later!" Bofur bid them goodbye before exiting.  
  
Gloin shook his head, " _Love_."

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Finally the third day arrived and everything was set. Gandalf and the dwarves had all the supplies they needed and the official contract was signed. There were thirteen official members of Thorin's company. Some of them had specific jobs whilst others had normal jobs or would be asked to assist in any way they possibly could. Some specifics were such as Thorin being the leader, Ori being the scribe, or Oin being the healer.  
  
They all had to remain as secretive as possible. Gandalf came up with the plan for the dwarves to sneak out and then he would follow along. The thirteen dwarves had left separately at night, while Thrain was sleeping, and camped in a forestry nearby. They were all able to camp together and Thorin sent a raven to ensure Gandalf that they were fine.  
  
Gandalf was glad when he received Thorin's message. He slept well aware that the dwarves were fine and the fact that Bilbo would actually be freed from the Hell he had been entrapped in. He could not have wished for morning to come any sooner.  
  
Thrain had sent a dwarf to make sure Gandalf made it out of the gates. Gandalf thanked the dwarf and climbed onto Shadowfax before setting off. He made sure the dwarf was inside when he headed into the forestry. He was thankful that Dis and Frerin were helpful enough to make sure the plan succeeded. They would cover for them until they returned.  
  
"Hello my friends!" Gandalf greeted the thirteen dwarves happily with a large grin. Most of them muttered soft words or kept quiet.  
  
"Hello to you too, Gandalf." Thorin greeted the wizard with a small bow. He followed Gandalf as the others followed in tow. "You'll be travelling on horse?" The dwarf eyed Shadowfax.  
  
Gandalf grinned and got off of the beautiful horse. He whispered into the horse's ear and off Shadowfax went. Gandalf turned to look at the dwarves who were startled by his actions.  
  
"What was that for?" Bofur asked.  
  
Gandalf glanced at the miner. "That was so we could all walk on foot. Bringing horses or ponies will just complicate things. It's easier. Besides this trip won't take a year."  
  
Thorin scoffed, "I don't think we'd be attending if that was the case."  
  
Although Gandalf knew that this trip would not take any time besides maybe a day or two, he still believed they should not take as many breaks. He was not wrong about knowing if whether or not Bilbo was alive: he did know that. He knew the Valar would have sent him a deep feeling inside if the hobbit was dead.  
  
Even though Gandalf knew Bilbo was not dead, that did not mean that they had forever to rescue Bilbo. He did not know the extent of pain or torture the hobbit had faced. Gandalf would be surprised if Bilbo did not shed tears when they rescued him.  
  
He knew the hobbit would never be the same.  
  
\---  
  
Bilbo grasped his own throat and cried out for air. All of the air and oxygen his lungs would welcome happily was drained from his life. He needed air. He needed to breathe. But there was nothing there. 

He could feel the tears cascading down his cheeks. It felt as if he were going to die soon. As if his lungs were being crushed from the inside. It felt like his throat was closing up to allow nothing in. 

"What's the lesson this time?" Smaug asked as he was at the window. He witnessed the hobbit being choked to death by Saruman's magic. 

Saruman chuckled, "Withstanding suffocation." He finally released Bilbo from his magic.

The hobbit laid in his bed as he panted heavily. He had nearly been choked to death and all his captor could do about it was laugh it all off as if it were some stupid joke. 

Bilbo had been sleeping and then he woke up to the feeling of being choked. He was not shocked to know this was something Saruman had come up with. This was something Saruman liked to do; use his magic to make him feel and look weak. 

To Bilbo, it was an intimidation game. 

The white wizard just wanted to ensure him that he could never break free from Saruman's chains. He could never be as powerful. That he would forever be weak and powerless. 

"I'm going to call this a success on my part," Saruman announced with a large grin as he glanced at Smaug. He grimaced at Bilbo, "No improvement with you, _obviously_." 

Bilbo scoffed and glared at the wizard. "You forget that _I'm_ not a wizard."

"Well I suppose that's too bad, now isn't it?" Saruman said as he approached the door. 

Smaug noticed the wizard leaving. "Where are you headed off to now?" He questioned Saruman. 

The white wizard turned to glare at the dragon. "You dare question where I'm going? Smaug, I give you the chance to find something large for your appetite."

"I am being released?" Smaug asked. 

Saruman shrugged, "For a certain purpose. I don't want the main guard of Dol Guldur to starve. Besides, the orcs will take over while you're gone." 

With that being said, Smaug left where he stood at the window and his wings began to flutter. Bilbo watched from the window as the dragon went up and up into the air. He was hovering above the abandoned fortress by now. Bilbo envied the dragon once it flew away. At least Smaug was able to leave sometimes when Saruman had him look for food for himself since he was a dragon. 

He had been so distracted by Smaug leaving that he had not noticed when Saruman had got behind him. He winced in pain once he felt something sharp puncture through his chest. Bilbo knew whatever the piercing object was it was puncturing his heart. 

Saruman whispered into Bilbo's ear. "You are _weak_. You are _nothing_. You're merely something meaning to be used. When you think you'll be wanted will be the day you're thrown away and abandoned." 

Bilbo gulped. His eyes had become watery. "...Why? W-why do you do all of t-this? W-what have I-I done to y-you?" 

"Don't worry. It's nothing personal. But be thankful you won't be the only one in pain." Saruman said as he withdrew the blade from Bilbo. 

Bilbo was shocked to see that he was not bleeding anywhere. The pain that was there was gone, but the pain never left when it came to being a prisoner of Saruman's. The words that had come from the cruel wizard echoed in his head. 

_You won't be the only one in pain._

What did he mean by that? 

Bilbo wheeled around to see Saruman at the doorway with orcs in front of him. Bilbo eyed the blades in the three of the orcs' hands. They had never used weapons to beat him up...They had never. 

He caught the evil smirk on Saruman's face as he left. The orcs smirked and cornered him until he was pressing into the wall. 

Bilbo winced in pain as he felt filthy hands punch him and feet kick him to the floor. Orcs did not have magic so their ways of harming him were different than Saruman's. Saruman used magic to ensure near death to him. 

The orcs had blades now and they never had.

All of his thoughts faded away when he felt a sharp point go through his skin. He screamed as he felt blades puncture through his skin. It was all too much for him. This was one of the worst harmful methods and he despised it. 

If only he knew that Saruman was not wrong about another suffering as he was....

 

 

~  _THDK ~_

 

 

As they were walking, something surprising had occurred. One second Thorin was in front with Gandalf and next, he was falling onto his knees while wincing in pain.

Dwalin, Oin, and Gandalf approached him asking him what was wrong. Even though it felt like someone was punching, kicking and cuting him, there were no bruises.

No blood.

 _A spell so pain could be shared by Ones_ , Gandalf thought with fear. He could only imagine what torment Bilbo was facing.  


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

"Where is this pain coming from?" Thorin asked as he tried to stand back up just to fall back down on his knees. He could feel it yet there were no signs of anyone doing anything to him.  
  
It was a big surprise for the dwarf prince. He was perfectly fine and then all of a sudden he was aching in terrible pain from his face, chest, arms and legs. He could feel something puncturing him yet there was no blade or knife. Neither a single drop of blood had spilt from his "wounds."  
  
Once he had fallen down, all attention was on him. Dwalin had withdrawn his sword and was looking for the one who had caused the pain but no one was there. The tattooed dwarf did not even listen when Gandalf assured them that no one was surrounding them.  
  
As a healer, Oin had tended to him. After checking the places where Thorin was feeling pain, Oin announced that he found no wounds. Thorin was a perfectly healthy dwarf so it was not as if there was something inside of him that was wrong.  
  
The only one who knew was Gandalf. The wizard's clue was one he betting on the most. Bilbo's captor had to have sensed them coming. What made Gandalf ponder about was how the captor knew of Thorin. He wondered if maybe this was the plan of the captor's. They were heading towards Dol Guldur and Thorin was suddenly feeling all of this pain? And from what? Gandalf knew Thorin was not imagining any of this. Gandalf never practiced it, but he's read about the extent dark magic goes. The only one who's ever used it in Middle Earth was Sauron, the dark lord who wanted to dominate the world with everyone else as his slaves.  
  
Gandalf knew that dark magic was a serious type. Certainly Bilbo's captor wanted to harm both hobbit and dwarf. What way would that be? By harming both of them. If Thorin knew that he was rescuing his One, all of his care would be for Bilbo. Unfortunately, Gandalf could not interfere with anything regarding fate. All he could use was everything the Valar had given him. He could not push things any further for Thorin and Bilbo.  
  
Even though he wished he could rid of the pain Thorin and Bilbo were facing, his magic did not go that far. In order for Thorin's pain to stop that meant Bilbo's would have to as well. The captor was cruel enough to place a spell on Bilbo so that whatever pain he experienced would be inflicted on Thorin. Gandalf could not even rid of the cruel spell. All he could do was minimize the pain which would help, but Thorin would still feel the pain. It would not hurt as much as he was feeling now, but it certainly felt like no papercut.  
  
Gandalf approached Thorin and placed his right hand on Thorin's back before closing his eyes. The dwarves witnessed as the wizard softly muttered something. Thorin was panting softly and the pain was not as bad as it had been moments ago. Gandalf opened his eyes and felt somewhat pleased that Thorin's suffering had been somehow resolved. He was lucky for that since he could not explain to the dwarves that this mission was just to reunite Thorin with his One. The Valar would not let him control fate.  
  
"How do you feel now?" Gandalf questioned the dwarf prince before him. Fili and Kili approached them.  
  
"Uncle, are you okay?" Kili asked in a fretting tone.  
  
Thorin exhaled and looked up at them. "I'm perfectly fine. I still feel slight pain, but nothing that cannot be handled."  
  
Dwalin glared at Gandalf. "What do you say of this, wizard? If everyone is at risk of experiencing the same as Thorin then I swear to Mahal that we'll turn back now! Now what is wrong?"  
  
Gandalf sighed and eyed Balin. He knew Fundin's eldest son was easier to reason with. Balin probably could fight as well as Dwalin, even for his old age, but Balin was calmer. Gandalf knew he could be rational with Balin rather than Dwalin.  
  
He was thankful when Balin nodded and looked at his Dwalin. "Brother, calm down. Thorin was just feeling some pains. We all knew the risks once entering Mirkwood. These are just weird things going on in a sickening forest."

Dwalin glared at Balin, "Well I'll be damned if I let my One experience this stuff in this damned forest!"  
  
"Speak for yourself." Ori said as he crossed his arms and looked away from his One.  
  
Dwalin stepped away and approached his beloved. "Would you like for others to experience the pain Thorin was facing? What if it were Dori? Nori? Yourself?"  
  
Nori whispered to Bofur, "What do you think about this crappy situation, hmm?"  
  
"Maybe that Dwalin has gone down to the deep overprotective levels of Dori?" Bofur suggested with a small grin.  
  
"Nori and I can take care of ourselves, Mister Dwalin!" Dori exclaimed at his baby brother's One. He decided to stand next to his own One. Balin was happy to see his One, he pecked his cheeks.  
  
"Enough!" Thorin roared as he successfully stood up on his two feet. He placed a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. "Calm down, will you? It was nothing, Dwalin, really. Besides, we made a promise to help rescue this hobbit."  
  
Balin grinned at his Dwalin. "He's not wrong, brother. We've gotten so far just to stop and go back? We've barely attempted to do anything. We cannot give up when we've barely started!"  
  
"I'm merely thinking of the safety of others." Dwalin muttered softly. After that, he stopped fussing and just stood to wait for further instructions.  
  
Gandalf looked at Thorin, "Are you ready to continue, Thorin?" He asked the dwarf prince.  
  
Thorin nodded, "I am ready. Let us to try to not take too much breaks. Who knows what our hobbit could be going through? We don't wish to put him through more pain."

 _If only you knew_ , Gandalf thought as he feared for the physical state they would find Bilbo in. He began walking with the dwarves while praying to the Valar that Thorin and Bilbo will live happily after this experience.  
  
\---  
  
Once night time came around, all of the dwarves were either sharpening their weapons or putting out their beds. Bombur had been in charge of cooking so he hovered over the large cauldron where he was making some stew with the food they had brought. Once he had been done, Bofur and Bifur helped him out with passing bowls of stew around.  
  
The company was done with their stew and were in their makeshift beds. The only ones who were not sleeping were Gandalf and Balin who promised to do watch the first night.  
  
Fili and Kili had nestled up together in one makeshift bed. They slet in Fili's and used Kili's as an extra blanket to keep them warm and cozy. Everyone had heard the muttered whispers and laughter between the couple.  
  
Balin glanced at the sleeping dwarves and then looked at Gandalf with a quirked eyebrow. "So, what's the real reason Thorin was feeling all of that pain, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled lightly at the dwarf. Of course Balin would find the perfect time to question him about the sudden occurrence of Thorin's pain.  
  
"Oh Balin, I should've known you were going to begin asking me questions once things got a little strange." Gandalf said.  
  
"A little strange?" Balin scoffed. "This is beyond strange, Gandalf. I have no doubt that you know the source of Thorin's pain."  
  
Gandalf shrugged, "Well...Let's just say that there are some things that I cannot say in regards to the Valar."  
  
Balin was struck by Gandalf's words. "What in the name of Mahal does the Valar have anything to do with Thorin's pain?"  
  
"I can't say...At least not to Thorin." Gandalf whispered as he eyed where Thorin was sleeping. He was relieved to know that the future king of Erebor was fast asleep. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Balin crossed his arms, "What's the gravity of this secret, Gandalf? Is this something that will affect the royal family or company in any way?"  
  
"It will, Balin, I can't lie to you about that." Gandalf said knowing that there was no other way to avoid this. He could not blame Balin for being concerned. "It will affect Thorin."  
  
Balin's eyes widened. "Does it affect his safety? Is there someone we need to prevent from killing or an attempt to kill Thorin?" 

"Oh no, no, no, no. Nothing that serious." Gandalf said as he reassured the white haired dwarf. Actually it was serious. "Well, to the dwarven culture it is a big matter, so I guess you can say it is seri-"  
  
"Spill it, Gandalf!" Balin hissed at the grey wizard.  
  
Gandalf exhaled, "The Valar gave me a very important dream in which is supposed to help rescue Bilbo. This dream gave me the answer...The key to rescue Bilbo. Remember when I said that no one can go pass Dol Guldur due to it's dark magic? Men or elves have died because of the dragon's fire. Powerful allies of mine and neither can I pass through because of the magic that guards it. If we could, my allies and I would have rescued Bilbo by now. We cannot. The magic is too strong."  
  
Balin tilted his head, "That doesn't make sense...Then we will perish because of the dragon!" Balin's eyes widened at that realization that the wizard had set them onto a trip knowing they would fail.  
  
"The key, Balin, isn't magic...Or at least none that my allies or I have," Gandalf began. He exhaled, "The key is _true love_ , Balin."  
  
"T-true love?" Balin asked with confusion. That made absolutely no sense. How could dwarves be in any way connected to true...  
  
A thought invaded his head.  
  
Balin sighed, "Mahal has sent you a One, for the hobbit?" He asked, knowing well about Ones. A dwarf with another race was rare, but not unheard of.  
  
"Yes, Balin. It won't take you seconds to find out who that is." Gandalf said as he stared deeply into the older dwarf's eyes.  
  
It had been silent for a few seconds. Balin did not have the slighest clue who the hobbit's One could possibly be. Surely not him, any of the family Ri or Ur, the sons of Groin or Dis's boys. That left out one...

To-be-dwarf-king. 

Balin looked up at the wizard in astonishment. Of course. It was like some story dwarrowdams told to their little dwarflings. It looked like an innocent and helpless damsel in distress needing to be saved by some knight in shining armor. 

 _So typical of wizards_ , Balin thought. 

It made sense to how things had went down. After the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin, Thorin returned with the idea of actually helping Gandalf. It had been Thorin who had plans on meeting with Gandalf to further discuss the journey. 

There had been a reason why Gandalf had needed dwarves. The wizard knew what he was doing when he entered through Erebor's gates. 

Gandalf was not seeking permission from Thrain nor an army of dwarves. Heck, the wizard did not need a company. 

He needed _Thorin_. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

"Did you plan on telling Thorin this, Gandalf?" Balin interrogated the wizard sternly. This was quite important. Dwarves did not take love, especially Ones, as a joke. Ones were blessed gifts by Mahal; a gift telling others they were not alone in this world.  
  
Gandalf shook his head, "The Valar would never allow me. They wouldn't allow you either, Balin. This is something that has to blossom on its own."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Balin said with a nod. He understood that. He would not be surprised if his memory was wiped out just because of Gandalf telling him this. "So...That is what's supposed to break down the magic guarding Dol Guldur?"  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Exactly. True love is powerful...What's more true than Ones destined for each other?"  
  
"That's why you need Thorin. He's the hobbit's One and therefore the true love will break the dark magic?" Balin summarized.  
  
"Yes, only for Thorin though. None of us will be able to see Bilbo until Thorin has gotten him. Only Thorin will be able to enter through. He'll be able to leave as well." Gandalf explained.  
  
"Even though I hate keeping things from Thorin, I hate to say it but this was quite clever, Gandalf." Balin said with an impressed facial expression.  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes, "The last thing I expected was to impress a dwarf."  
  
"Well you have," Balin said with a chuckle afterwards. "What else did you see in the dream, Gandalf? Was there more?" Balin asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know if the Valar will even allow me to tell you. I don't know if they'll even let you keep these memories." Gandalf said.  
  
Balin rolled his eyes, "Can you ensure that there will be happiness for both of them? Can you tell me that at least?"  
  
Gandalf recalled the babe in his dream. He nodded, "There is happiness in their future, Balin. There is something that would make them feel delighted. There's happiness, but the future is always changing."  
  
The two of them left it at that.

Afterwards, it was Dwalin's and Thorin's turn to take watch. Balin promised to keep everything a secret unless the Valar decided to wipe Balin's memory of what Gandalf and him had been discussing. 

 

 

~  _THDK ~_

 

 

Sore. Sad. Devastated. Helpless and useless.

All of those emotions were clogging up his head and there was no way of getting rid of them. If there was ever a time where he felt all five of those feelings it was at this moment. There was nothing he could have done that would have prevented him from being beaten brutally by orcs. 

His screams were never heard. 

His tears and pleas were ignored. 

It was almost as if he were not there to begin with. Bilbo knew this was simply another way for his captor to show intimidation. Saruman did not need orcs or Smaug to make him feel unsafe or weak. Saruman wanted him terrified. He wanted him to beg for an escape from this misery. Yet he never had. 

What was the point in begging? There was no escape. There was no exit from this torment and misery. 

 _I fear this is forever_ , Bilbo thought as he felt his eyes go watery. 

"Do not fret, Bilbo." A beautiful voice belonging to a female muttered inside of his head. 

Was he dead and now passing through Yavanna's garden? 

Bilbo ducked his head, "I have gone mad...I am now longer thinking straight. Perhaps I am dead?"

"You aren't dead, Bilbo." The woman said again. "You're very much alive, I promise you." 

Suddenly Bilbo felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. Bilbo looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him. She wore a long green dress the color of healthy grass. Her skin was the color of cream and her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her long golden hair fell to the floor and there was a flower crown upon her head. 

The beautiful woman had a radiation of light and life. Bilbo felt safe and happy in the woman's presence. Her bright beautiful smile made him feel warm inside. He knew he was safe and even his wounds did not hurt as much now that this woman was standing before him. 

She had been the one talking to him. 

"...W-who are you?" Bilbo asked softly, hoping he did not sound rude or mannerless. 

The beautiful woman sat on her knees so she was eye-level when talking to Bilbo. "I am Yavanna of the Valar. I am here for you, Bilbo Baggins."

His eyes widened once he heard her name. She was the one that all hobbits, including himself, looked up to. He was always praying to Yavanna. He never thought he would ever get to see her unless...

"I am dying...Aren't I?" Bilbo asked wirh a small smile. He knew he was still young, but he supposed that he would die in Dol Guldur anyway. 

Yavanna giggled, "No, Bilbo, no. I'm here to make sure you're okay, my little flower. I know this is all difficult to deal with. You're not alone nor are you unloved, I promise you."

Bilbo snifffled. He had barely noticed he was crying. "T-thank you...I never knew what to feel." He turned and eyed the small mirror on his desk. "It's getting harder to look into that mirror whenever I want to see my parents."

Yavanna took Bilbo's hands and kissed them. "Don't worry, Bilbo. Listen to me when I say that you will be happy. It might be hard to believe, but you will be happy. You will be loved by many. I am sorry it took so long."

"There's nothing to apologize for, my lady." Bilbo said as he smiled sadly as her words echoed. "It's just fate, I guess..."

Yavanna looked sad all of a sudden. She had tears threatening to escape her eyes. She let go of Bilbo's hand and placed one of hers on Bilbo's cheek. 

"I'm sorry that there's so much... _Too much_ pain in your fate, but you will have happiness and love. But you're strong, Bilbo, stronger than you or anyone could comprehend. Anything can be thrown at you and still...You will not fall." Yavanna said with sadness and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Those words were meaningful, Bilbo knew. She was calling him _strong_ when he had been proven numerous times that he was _weak_. He had told himself that he was weak and useless. Never had he been told that he was anything other than weak. 

He trusted Yavanna, not Saruman.

"Am I really?" Bilbo asked. 

Yavanna nodded, "You are and I don't want you to ever doubt that." She whispered into his ear, "Once we lie to ourselves that we are weak is when we truly are." 

Bilbo turned to look at her but Yavanna had vanished. He had been hoping she would stay longer, but he reminded himselg that she would always be with him. She would be with all the hobbits because they were her children. She would never abandon her children. 

Slowly, he rose from the ground and looked at his arms and legs. He gasped when the blood was gone. There were bruises, no longer gashes. Certainly this had been Yavanna's doing. He smiled. 

 _She would never abandon her children,_ Bilbo thought as he approached the desk. He asked to look at his parents. He smiled when he saw his parents sleeping side by side in bed. 

He had to be strong. 

He had to. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

"What do you think the hobbit will be like?"  
  
"Do you think he'll be cute?"  
  
"Will he like us?"  
  
"Hobbits have hair on their feet?"  
  
"What's his name again, Gandalf?"  
  
All of these questions kept him awake, but nonetheless annoyed. These questions came from all the dwarves besides Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Bifur was asking questions in Khudzul so only the Bofur or Bombur knew whatever he was asking. Either way, Gandalf wished they would just quiet down until the hobbit was rescued. They were not that far away from Dol Guldur and if they wanted to get there soon, they would not be taking any more breaks. It was a relief that the dwarves were built well so they could travel without as many breaks as Gandalf would have thought.  
  
"He's going to have the best manners, all hobbits or at least Bagginses are taught to be respectable. I had a friend who said a hobbit looked like a bunny. He probably will like seeing new people, but don't scare him to death. Yes they have hair on their feet instead of their faces." Gandalf expained, answering all of the first four questions.  
  
All of the dwarves seemed pleased that their questions were answered. Gandalf was nearly convinced that the answers pleased them as well.  
  
"But what's his name, Gan-" Kili had begun, but was interrupted by the grey wizard.  
  
"I was getting to that, Kili." Gandalf said. He could not believe how stubborn dwarves were. "His name is Bilbo Baggins, my boy."  
  
"Boggins?" Kili muttered the name incorrectly.  
  
Gandalf noticed Kili's mistake. "Uh, Kili, it's _Baggins_."  
  
"Mister Boggins!" Kili exclaimed joyfully.  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes. He hoped Bilbo liked all of the dwarves. Bilbo was going to know them and be with them for a very long time unless Bilbo and Thorin refused to speak their feelings out.  
  
\---  
  
They were all feeling exhausted when they were even closer to Dol Guldur. Gandalf could feel the familiar dark magic presence radiating from the abandoned fortress. He knew they were not far at all and they had made excellent progress. He stole a glance at the dwarves and knew that they would have to wait until morning to get to Dol Guldur. There was no point in going now when everyone was ready to just crash on the floor.  
  
"We're close, but we can head there tomorrow." Gandalf announced as all of the dwarves groaned. So close, but so far. "There's no use in attempting anything when we're all ready to fall asleep. Get rest, we'll need it."  
  
Thorin agreed, "Alright, we'll do as you say, Gandalf. Balin and I will take first watch." He responded to the grey wizard.  
  
The dwarves set up their makeshift beds and got ready to head to bed. Fili and Kili were snuggling up together once again. But there were some couples who were not sleeping nestled up together like the two princes such as Dwalin and Ori. Dwalin was still overreacting and Ori did not want to put up with it. He decided to sleep close to Nori and Bofur who were snuggled up in one bed.  
  
Thorin glanced at all the couples who were snuggled up together such as his nephews, Bofur and Nori, and Oin and Bifur. He knew Balin would be snuggling with Dori if he was not one watch. Dwalin and Ori would be too if it were not for Dwalin's mother-hen mode which was not his best one. Then there was Bombur who probably yearned to be with his wife and dwarflings.  
  
It never really occurred to him about who Mahal had chosen for him. He never found the "pulling" as Dis or other dwarves described it with someone else. Not that he was really looking to begin with. All he ever did was just dedicate himself to his work and the future of becoming king. Although he may never find his One, it was not as if he would never have heirs. There was Fili and Kili; his brunette haired nephew was a bearer. The Durin bloodline would not die with him.  
  
He wanted to be a great king.  
  
\---

 

When morning came, not all of the dwarves were happy to be woken from their sleep. By now they all felt like they missed their rooms and beds. It would not be long before they would rescue the hobbit and return to Erebor. That was what everyone was thinking about until they began walking. Suddenly they all began feeling excited to meet their new friend who they were confident they were going successfully rescue.

 

They followed Gandalf as they held their breaths. None of them knew what Dol Guldur even looked like. Neither had seem a dragon before in their lives either, so today would just be a first for everyone. Even though many members of his company were excited, Thorin felt worried. It felt like something big was going to happen and he couls feel it in his gut. 

 

Was a member going to die from the dragon? Were they not going to be able to rescue the hobbit? 

 

He was thinking too much when he accidentally bumped into the wizard. Curiously, Thorin moved away and his eyes widened due to the sight in front of them. The abandoned fortress was abandoned with statues everywhere and certainly something dark and evil was in the atmosphere, they all could feel it.

 

"Mahal..." Thorin muttered as he felt sympathetic for the poor creature locked up in there. 

 

Gandalf exhaled, mentally preparing himself for the things to happen. Thorin was the only one who could get pass it. No one else could. He opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed orcs exit the fortress and charge at them. At the most there were twenty, without wargs thankfully. 

 

As if on cue, the dwarves released a battle cry and used their weapons to attack the orcs. Gandalf withdrew Glamdring and started fighting off the orcs too. He saw Thorin kill an orc but fall backward. Gandalf withdrew another sword and killed the orc aiming at the fallen dwarf. Gandalf handed the second sword to Thorin. 

 

"Here, take this one. It's powerful and more reliable. Its given name is Orcrist." Gandalf said, pleased that the dwarf had rose and tool the beautiful blade. 

 

Thorin nodded, "A magnificent blade indeed. Who crafted such beauty?" 

 

Gandalf smiled weakly, "Elves. Appreciate the sword, it will save your life and others' as well." 

 

Finally all of the orcs were slain and lying lifeless on the ground. Gandalf and the dwarves approached the entrance of the fortress. Gandalf gestured for them to go through, even though he knew the result. 

 

It was no surprise as he watched the dwarves take a step forward just to be pushed back. The dwarves attempted many times and were even annoyed by the force guarding the fortress. Some of them even ran into the barrier or tried using their weapons. 

 

Gandalf and Balin watched closely as Thorin finally attempted it after witnessing his men fail. Gandalf was delighted while Balin was astonished as they watched Thorin easily pass through the barrier and entrance of Dol Guldur. Thorin was shocked as well and turned back to look at his company who were just as amazed. 

 

"U-uncle...How did you...?" Fili asked as he thought of the attempts he had made. His uncle made one and he passed through easily as if he were some welcomed guest. 

 

"By my beard!" Bofur exclaimed.

 

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "What do I do?" 

 

"You're the only one who can pass, Thorin. Just because we cannot be there to save Bilbo, don't back down. This might be the only chance. We must take it." Gandalf explained as reasonably as he could.

 

Kili cheered, "Go and save the hobbit, Uncle!" 

 

"You can do it, Uncle!" Fili chanted a few times. 

 

Thorin gulped before earning a nod from Gandalf. He tightened his grip on Orcrist and began walking ahead all by himself. Never had he gone on a quest such as this one. Never had he had to save someone. A lot of things were new to him, but he had to have faith. He silently prayed to Mahal as he took steps closer to the cursed fortress. 

 

He was farther into the fortress when he heard a booming roar that could only belong to a dragon that breathed fire. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

One second he heard the roar of a dragon and another second passes and this time, there's flames attacking him. He is being chased by flames that wish to capture him and be his end. Immediately, he  was running and ducking. He could have sworn he could hear his name being called out, but the roars were overtaking the atmosphere that was surrounding him. He kept running and he knew there was no point in wielding a sword towards a dragon who was not even near him.  
  
Thorin had spotted a flight of stairs and began running on them as fast as he could. He had no clue where he was going, but he prayed to Mahal that he was being led to exactly where he wanted to go. He contiuned running up until he was finally inside of a long hallway with countless doors. He had no clue which door to go through. How was he supposed to even enter through the one the hobbit was in? Was he supposed to break down all of the doors in the fortress?  
  
Regardless, he anonymously chose the one at the far right. When he grasped at the doorknob, it was unexpectedly unlocked. He instantly rushed inside through the door and ran up the stairs that were before him. He ran up he was standing in front of a door that appeared worn out. With the thought he had earlier, he began throwing himself at the door. The roars from the dragon outside was like a hurricane that was rattling the ground.  
  
Finally the door fell backward and with it Thorin went down. He got up as he noticed the roars had died down. They were no longer as loud as they had been. For a second, it seemed like the dragon had stopped roaring. Forgetting about the dragon, he observed the room he was in. There was one window, books with not enough bookshelves for them, a desk with papers and quills with jars, and a bed. Lying on that bed was a male figure, lying on his side facing Thorin, grasping onto something as he lay.  
  
Thorin approached the bed and his eyes fell onto an interesting creature he's never looked upon before. The male had reddish-brown hair that he has seen before in dwarves, but not hair as curly as this male's. He could see pointy ears, but there was no way this male was an elf. Thorin spotted the male's feet that were big with curly brown hair. Gandalf had said that hobbits had hair on their feet instead of their faces! This was the hobbit!  
  
As Thorin looked upon the male now knowing it was the hobbit he was here to rescue, he looked at the peaceful aura. The hobbit's button nose, pink little lips and soft looking skin made Thorin feel something else well up in him. He was no longer feeling a bit nervous to how this would go. The dwarf wondered what the hobbit's eyes looked like or how his voice sounded. To Thorin, the hobbit looked cute...For some reason, he could understand Gandalf's friend saying that hobbits look like bunnies. That is if all hobbits had the same nose as this hobbit.  
  
He really did not want to awaken the hobbit from his peaceful sleep. When he looked at the small mirror clutched in the hobbit's hands. He was curious to why the hobbit would have a mirror. Forgetting about the mirror, he extended his right hand and gently touched the hobbit's face. Instantly, he felt like time had stopped.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer in an abandoned and cursed fortress. He felt like he was surrounded by warm light given to him by Mahal. It all felt homely and nice; as if it was something he yearned for. When he removed his right index finger from the hobbit's soft skin, he felt his heart ache.  
  
He no longer felt like he was at home. He felt cold.

 _What were these emotions welling up from within me?_ Thorin asked himself as he eyed his index finger. He looked at the sleeping hobbit. _Why did it feel right?_

Once he heard footsteps, he wheeled around and saw three orcs enter the room. He also noticed they had their own weapons. He would not allow them to get to the innocent hobbit who had probably faced torment from these orcs. He wielded Orcrist and charged at the orcs. If these foul creatures had done something to the hobbit, they would no longer commit another cruel action. He would be the end of them. The dwarf did not even feel remorseful once he looked upon their corpses. All he could think about was an army of orcs coming his way. 

Thorin instantly sheathed Orcrist and ran to Bilbo's bed. The dwarf gently attempted to wake up the hobbit, but Bilbo did not wake up. The dwarf ended up scooping the hobbit in bridal style and dashed out of the room as carefully as he could. The small mirror from Bilbo's hands fell onto the floor and shattered. 

\---

He could feel like he was being carried. But that was impossible. There would be no reason for anyone to carry him. There was no one in Dol Guldur besides Saruman, Smaug, and a few orcs. Why would they ever carry him? They would abandon him and neglect him. 

All he could remember was feeling a strong headache and slightly hungry. He had never received the seven meals all hobbits got in The Shire. He knew he was quite thin as if he had been on some journey for more than seven months. 

Due to his headache, he chose to look at his parents with the small mirror. He thought maybe lying down would get rid of the headache. He held onto the mirror as he fell deep into the land of slumber. He then felt arms lifting him up and carrying him away.

Bilbo wanted to open his eyes and see what was going on, but he felt too weak to do so. With any strength in him that remained, he opened his eyes and looked at a face. It was a man's face, but Bilbo believed the male was not a part of the race of Men. The male had long locks of black hair and a short beard. He could not completely see the male's face since he was right under the male's chin as he was being carried.

Was this some dream? Was this a messenger of Yavanna who was supposed to transfer him to her gardens?

He had no clue, but when he finally decided to close his eyes and drift into a land of slumber, he heard voices. He heard more than one though. 

"What is wrong with him?" 

"Is he alive?"

"Is this the hobbit?" 

"I apologize, Bilbo...You're the most fragile hobbit I've ever seen."

"What is wrong?"

"His captor has kept him for a long time. Hobbits eat seven meals a day as it is in their culture. Bilbo has been basically starved!"

"We'll have to fatten him up when we return to Erebor!" 

"I apologize Bilbo for not coming here any sooner. Please, forgive me..." 

He officially drifted into slumber without knowing exactly what was going on. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Gandalf kept his eyes on Bilbo's sleeping figure the whole time since Thorin exited the fortress. Right afterwards, they dashed from where they had been. They had been successful, something the wizard knew. He trusted Galadriel's words and he realized that might have been why the Valar had sent him that dream. Perhaps they wanted the hobbit safe and therefore sent Gandalf bits of the future so the idea would be clear.  
  
Thorin and Bilbo were meant to be and would protect each other. Their true love would produce a child in the future that would be the heir of Erebor.  
  
They were far from Dol Guldur and in a day or two they would arrive back at Erebor. Gandalf remained beside Bilbo. The dwarves were afraid to awaken or disturb the hobbit, so they kept their distance. Gandalf advised them that crowding Bilbo might make things worst.  
  
Gandalf had Oin check Bilbo to make sure the hobbit was fine. Oin had spotted healed bruises on Bilbo's chest, arms and legs. Gandalf knew that this was caused by Bilbo's captor. He felt guilty for the torment Bilbo had endured. The dwarves even looked sorry as well; Gandalf was surprised to see that look on Dwalin's and Thorin's as well.  
  
The grey wizard had watched Thorin the whole time since rescuing Bilbo. He was curious to how Thorin was responding to all of this. Thorin kept his distance too, but Gandalf caught the small glances and stares directed towards Bilbo. Gandalf wondered if maybe Thorin knew that Bilbo was his One. He wondered if Thorin would even admit to it knowing that Thrain might not approve of the relationship.  
  
He thought it would be best to ask the dwarf prince since it was Balin, Thorin and him. Balin was aware of Bilbo's relation to Thorin, but maybe Balin could help a bit.  
  
Gandalf eyed Bilbo, "I thank you for doing the impossible, Thorin." He turned to look at Thorin, who was looking at him with shock. "No one was able to get through that barrier...No one has been able to outrun that dragon...Thank you, Thorin."  
  
Thorin shook his head. "A thanks is not needed, Gandalf." He looked at Bilbo, Balin noticed. "When will he awaken?"  
  
"Oin is unsure, but your prediction was correct, Gandalf." Balin said. He glanced at Bilbo. "It must've been from starvation of some sort, poor laddie."  
  
"How...Why would someone do this to an innocent creature, Gandalf?" Thorin asked in disbelief.  
  
Gandalf shrugged, "There are evil beings out there, Thorin. Bilbo's captor happens to be one of them just by those bruises on Bilbo's arms and legs. Strangely, they have healed quite well."  
  
"The captor had a change of heart?" Thorin asked with a scoff.  
  
"I don't know...That seems hard to believe." Gandalf said as he wondered who Bilbo's captor was. "I don't think someone as cruel as Bilbo's abductor would've _helped_ Bilbo."  
  
"Why kidnap Mr. Baggins to begin with?" Balin asked curiously.  
  
Gandalf had always wondered that himself. "Maybe there's a reason and maybe there isn't. Cruel beings just like being cruel...Maybe that's what this was? Just a way to be cruel to an innocent being?"  
  
"It is messed up. Now that he's been saved he won't ever have to worry about that." Thorin said. 

Balin turned to Thorin, "What did you find in there, Thorin? In the hobbit's room?"

"The cruel bastard was nice enough to give him a bed. But there were normal items such as books, quill and ink jars." Thorin listed off what he remembered. He hadn't mentioned the mirror though, "However there was a small mirror he was clutching in his hand while he was lying down."

Gandalf knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "A mirror? How could that have any value?"

"Maybe he was trying to look for unseen bruises? Perhaps he attempted to heal himself?" Balin guessed, trying to make sense of things. 

 _Could it have been enchanted_? Gandalf thought. "Why would his captor even give him an item like that?"

Balin's eyes widened when he an idea popped up in his head, "He could have always killed himself with a shard...Why wouldn't he?" 

"Perhaps it was used for something other than to look upon yourself." Gandalf voiced out his thoughts. 

Thorin was the first to ask, "Could it have been a magical mirror?" 

Gandalf shrugged, "We won't ever know." He didn't want them going back when they absolutely didn't have to. "We can ask Bilbo this later on as he recovers." 

Balin changed the subject, "Did you see anything that might have been connected to the captor? So we can try to figure out who they are."

"They're likely gone by now. I think the dragon might have left too." Gandalf said. 

Thorin looked at Gandalf with raised eyebrows. "Why did the dragon not chase after us?"

Strange mentioning. 

"...That is an interesting thought, Thorin." Balin said as he looked at Gandalf with confusion. "What do you think of this, Gandalf?" 

"I don't know if the dragon could not leave like Thorin and Bilbo...Maybe now that we're gone its' master might ask it to seek Bilbo." Gandalf said. He had not asked Elrond or Galadriel about the dragon that guarded Dol Guldur.

Suddenly when Balin was about to say something, they all noticed Bilbo stirring in his sleep. They all had their attention on the hobbit, but Gandalf warned them to keep their distance. Gandalf scooted closer to the hobbit as Bilbo began waking up. 

\---

He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see trees above him. He could also see the night sky as if it were a ceiling. Someone, an old man with a grey beard, was hovering above him. Bilbo knew this man could not be...Be who?

Bilbo could remember the appearance of his captor, but he had no clue of his name. It was strange. He knew the name of his captor but he did not. It was as if his memory had been wiped out or something. 

White hair and beard. A white robe. A strange looking staff. Evil eyes and an evil smirk. An old man...A powerful old man: an evil wizard. 

The fact that he was not anywhere he recalled, he found the strength to speak out.

"...Who are yo-you..." He muttered weakly, his throat feeling completely dry.

The older man smiled softly, "Hello Bilbo, my name is Gandalf. I go by Gandalf the Grey, the name probably sounds a bit familiar instead of my face." 

Gandalf? Gandalf the wandering wizard? The wandering wizard with spectacular fireworks his grandfather used to have? He remembered a time when he was younger; about five or six, when those amazing fireworks were unleashed. 

His beloved mother, Belladonna Took, even mentioned her friend who was named "Gandalf." Apparently they had gone on numerous adventures together, but Bilbo could have sworn those were just some stories his mother loved to tell.

"Gan-Gandalf? ...My mother used to t-talk about a Gandalf...He was just a part of her journeys." Bilbo said softly as he slowly closed his eyes. 

Gandalf chuckled. Of course Belladonna would have mentioned him. "That is I, Bilbo Baggins. I know your mother, Belladonna, nee Took, Baggins. Your father, Bungo, always prayed to Yavanna that she would make it safely back from our adventures. She always did though."

Bilbo's eyes widened when he heard his parents' names. "Y-you know my f-family?"

"Belladonna is a great friend of mine. Before your parents' marriage, I would always visit Hobbiton. Belladonna and I went on adventures together." Gandalg explained happily. 

Bilbo smiled a bit by the realization that his mother's _stories_ happened to be real rather than fiction. He gulped, "W-where am I?"

"You've been rescued, Bilbo. I am not alone. There are thirteen dwarves who went on this quest with me. You're fine, Bilbo...I didn't want to ask, but what can you tell me about your captor?" Gandalf replied, feeling guilty when mentioning the evil being who kidnapped Bilbo. 

Bilbo blinked a few times. "White hair and beard...He wore white _all_ the time and carried a staff...His name, I don't recall...I don't _remember_ his name, Gandalf."

Gandal found this strange. The description sounded awfully like Saruman. But that could not be...That was hard to believe. Saruman would never become evil. Saruman was a part of the White Council, meaning he wanted the best for everyone of Middle Earth. Saruman would not have kidnapped an innocent soul.

Then again Bilbo had no reason to lie. Maybe there was someone else? He had no doubt the captor was powerful. It had to be possible that the captor could wipe out parts of Bilbo's memory. Gandalf was curious to what else the captor had wiped out. 

"Everything's going to be okay, Bilbo, I promise." Gandalf said softly as he touched Bilbo's shoulder. "You're safe. Rest now, tomorrow we will leave. We're heading to Erebor. There you will be safe." Gabdalf promised. 

" _Erebor_?" Bilbo said softly, finding the word familiar, but he had no clue where it had come from. He closed his eyes, prayed to Yavanna and fell asleep. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

"Everything is going according to plan." Saruman said as Sauron and him looked upon the Palantir, watching Gandalf's company and the one hobbit. 

Saruon eyed the to-be king, Thorin. "There is already a curse placed upon him?"

"The gold and the Arkenstone in Erebor will have no mercy to whatever dwarf rules. Thorin will become a victim as his grandfather and father have. The spell will activate once we send the ring that will transfer you to his mind." Saruman explained as two rings popped up on the Palantir.

Sauron noticed the One Ring. He missed his creation dearly. "When will I have my powerful ring back?"

"It is in the possesion of some creature known as Gollum," Saruman explained with disgust. "I'll have orcs retrieve it, but we must have it delivered to the hobbit."

Sauron was confused by his ring being taken farther away from him once more. He glared at the white wizard, "I want my ring, back. It is _mine_. I am its creator." 

"Remain calm, my lord. The reason it's going to the hobbit is so it can destroy the poor creature. Anyone, besides its master, are destroyed by the ring. The Palantir has shown me that more chaos will occur for all of Middle Earth if the hobbit has it. He'll return to Thorin, who will be under your control, and then the dwarf will kill the hobbit for the ring. Destruction will be everyone's fate, while yours is to have full domination over Middle Earth and all of its beings." Saruman said with a small grin as he looked for Sauron's reaction. 

Sauron nodded at those words. "This seems to be a clever plan indeed. It would be fun to see them all break." 

"There will be no rising from the ashes." Saruman assured the dark lord. 

"Let them fall." Sauron said with an evil smirk. 

\---

When he woke up for the second time, he was no longer surrounded only by Gandalf. He had woken to see more than five beings. Last night, Gandalf has told him that there were thirteen dwarves. Bilbo had not really pondered on that thought.

He used to know many hobbits when he lived in The Shire. Once being abducted, the only ones he knew were his captor (who's name he could not recall), three orcs, and Smaug. He had no clue if any different orcs came since they were all foul and rude and looked the same. 

Now that there were fourteen beings in the same place as him, he wondered if that was a good or bad idea. If Gandalf had brought them, Bilbo thought they all must be kind and trustworthy. The only other one he recalled besides Gandalf was the handsome male with a mane of black locks who carried him.

He felt relieved when Gandalf approached him, the five beings leaving his side. "Good morning, Bilbo." The wizard grinned, "How was your rest?" 

"Uh...It was alright, I suppose. I've been sleeping well for the past few days...I thought that was strange." Bilbo responded as he recalled he had not had any nightmares.

Perhaps Dol Guldur was the cause of all the fears? Maybe he would never have nightmares as long as he was farther away from the abandoned fortress. 

"That makes me happy, Bilbo." Gandalf said as he gulped, knowing Bilbo would have to be introduced to the company. "...I hate to put this on you, Bilbo but...I think you should meet the company."

"The company?" Bilbo asked. He then realized it was not just Gandalf and him. "Oh, of course! I...Uh, I would be delighted."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Now these are all males dwarves from Erebor, a kingdom made inside of a beautiful mountain. There are some very important dwarves who wanted to help out on this journey."

"Oh?" Bilbo asked. He had never seen a dwarf before. He had heard about them in stories in his books and he even made up a little story about thirteen dwarves and a hobbit going on a journey to reclaim a kingdom by a dragon. 

Gandalf nodded, "Yes. There are two young princes who came along, Fili and and Kili. Their uncle came with them, a dwarf prince, Thorin, who will be taking over Erebor in time to come."

Bilbo's eyes widened by the sound of that. There were royalty who had gone to help rescue him? How interesting! Why would a bunch of orinces be interested in saving him? He knew no royals, so this felt like am hobor indeed. 

"Princes? Why would they...Help me?" Bilbo asked. 

Gandalf grinned. "They had a home and you were without yours. They thought it was best to help someone in need."

Bilbo blushed. "I would like to thank all of these dwarves greatly for being kind enough ot help me." 

"It was a kind gesture, wasn't it?" Gandalf asked he glanced at the dwarves. "Would you like to meet them?" 

Bilbo nodded, "Of course I would! ...I would like to know if there are restrictons to how you're supposed to greet a dwarf? I don't want to disrespect their culture in anyway." 

"One of them, Bifur, only speaks Khuzdul. His cousins, Bombur and Bofur, will translate for you if you want." Gandalf said in a helpful tone.

Bilbo hadn't heard of Khuzdul before, "Khuzdul...I'm guessing that's the dwarven language?" 

"Yes," Gandalf replied with a small nod. "It's a very private language. They rarely teach others it. You may be an exception." 

Bilbo felt his skin heat up within seconds in embarrassment. He was happy to learn new things which was likely why he was such an adventurous child before being kidnapped. 

Reading about elves had been an enjoyment since they sounded like a lovely, intelligent race to meet. His mother had once told him that she had met some kind elves when she was on her journeys with Gandalf. 

Gandalf led Bilbo towards the small area where all the dwarves were as they ate the meal prepared by Bombur. 

Bilbo smiled softly as Gandalf gestured at the three dwarves nearby. One of them wore a floppy hat, another had an axe in his and the other was the biggest of all of the dwarves. 

"These three are the family Ur: Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. Bofur is a miner, Bifur is a toymaker and Bombur is a cook. Originally, they're from Ered Luin but moved to Erebor after Bifur got the axe stuck in his head." Gandalf explained.

Bofur was the first to rise from where he sat. He extended his right hand and smiled brightly, "Hello! I'm Bofur. It's a pleasure to meet ye."

Bilbo blinked by the sudden reaction. He smiled and shook the miner's hand. "Likewise, Mr...?"

"Oh, Bofur is just fine! Dwarves don't have last names. It's kind of funny to meet someone who does." Bofur said happily. Bombur waved and Bifur said something in Khuzdul before nodding. 

Bilbo tilted his head as he looked at Bifur. "What did he say?"

"He said hello and that it's nice to meet a hobbit." Bofur translated.

"None of you have ever met a hobbit before?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the three members of the family Ur.

Bofur shook his head. "First time!" 

Gandalf cleared his throat and gestured at three other dwarves next to the family Ur. These dwarves looked different from the family Ur, however one had hair similiar to the color of Bombur's. One of them had grey hair, the other had a pointy star-like hairstyle being the same color as Bombur's hair. The last one had ginger hair while he held a large journal. 

"This is the family Ri: Dori, Nori and Ori. They're also from Ered Luin, however left when Dori was looking for work. Dori works as making clothes for the royal family. Nori is an ex-thief and is now a royal spy. Then there's Ori who works as an official scribe of Erebor." 

Dori had smiled and nodded at him while Nori sent him a widened smile. Bilbo believed Nori could probably steal anything he had (though he had nothing but the clothes on his back.) 

"Hi I'm Ori." The younger of the family Ri rose from where he sat and extended his hand. Bilbo shook the younger's hand, knowing that they would get along well, certainly if Ori wrote.  
  
Bilbo smiled brightly at the youngest Ri. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ori."  
  
"These two are the sons of Groin, Oin and Gloin." Gandalf said as he gestured towards two dwarves next to two older ones. Oin had grey hair and held an earpiece that looked like a horn. Then there was Gloin who had red hair and smirked.  
  
"Nice to be your acquaintance, Master Baggins." Gloin greeted the hobbit kindly with a nod.  
  
Bilbo nodded at Gloin. "Likewise, Mister Gloin."  
  
"What?" Oin asked loudly, placing his earpiece closer to his right ear.  
  
Gloin chuckled and patted his brother's back. He whispered into Oin's ear before looking back with a small.  
  
Oin nodded at Bilbo. "Great to finally meet you!"

Gandalf rolled his eyes as eyed the other two dwarves next to Gloin and Oin. "The sons of Fundin. Balin, a royal advisor to the line of Durin. Then his younger brother, Dwalin, a royal guard."

Bilbo looked at the two dwarves. Balin was a dwarf with white hair and he was quite old, Bilbo estimated over a hundred and twenty. He did feel relaxed that the royal advisor was smiling in a friendly way. Then there was Dwalin who appeared less friendly than his smiling brother. Dwalin was bald and had tattoos and dangerous looking things on his knuckles. 

Even though he knew all of these dwarves were probably kind, he did find himself trembling when being stared at by Dwalin.

He gulped heavily and smiled as he greeted the sons of Fundin. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed at them. 

Balin was the first to respond. "It is our pleasure, Master Baggins. As Bofur has already stated, it's our first time meeting a hobbit."

"Had no clue such race existed!" Bofur added joyfully.

"Please forgive us if we have constant questions." Balin said. 

Ori chimed in. "We do want to know as much about hobbits as we can document, if you don't mind! Dwarves rescuing a hobbit will be important history." 

Bilbo chuckled, "I don't m-mind."

Gandalf led him towards two young dwarves nearby sitting on a log like the others; one was blonde with a mustache and beard while the other was a brunette with barely any hair on his face. Bilbo observed that the brunette was jumping in his seat with sparkling eyes full of curiosity. 

Bilbo assumed that the brunette must be youngest out of the two. The blonde haired dwarf was more composed, but his eyes held curiosity just as the brunette's eyes did. 

"These are the young princes of Erebor, Fili and Kili." Gandalf introduced the young dwarves.

Kili, the brunette, was the first to reply. He jumped out of where he sat and literally grabbed Bilbo's right hand and shook it due to all of the excitement built up in him. 

"Hello, I'm Kili! I love using my bow and arrows to defeat an enemy! Everyone else either uses blades or axes, but not me! I'm a very friendly and kind dwarf, but my Amad says I'm completely reckless! I suppose I can say I am, but I'm still friend-" Kili said joyfully. 

Fili interrupted his brother. "Woah, woah, calm down Kee." He extended his hand and Bilbo accepted it. "I'm Fili. My brother happens to be child trapped in an aging body."

Kili glared at his brother. "Fee!"

"Still love you." Fili reassured his pouting brother.

Gandalf grinned and then glanced at Thorin. "And this is the leader of the company. The heir and to-be king of Erebor, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

Bilbo looked away from Fili and Kili. He looked at the dwarf Gandalf had just introduced. The first word that came to mind was _majestic_. The dwarf he looked upon had piercing blue eyes that he felt was looking deep into his soul. The mane of dark locks looked like the vast night sky Bilbo looked upon the stars. This handsome dwarf had a short beard unlike Balin's or Bombur's. 

Something was familiar about the dwarf that Bilbo noticed. When he thought he was dreaming about being carried, he had opened his eyes and looked upon his savior. The savior he had thought he had dreamt looked like this Thorin of Erebor. 

It had to have been!

"Y-you...You're the one who carried me out of Dol Guldur..." Bilbo muttered softly as his eyes remained locked with Thorin's. 

Thorin was startled by Bilbo's words. He slowly approached the hobbit. "You...You remember _me_?"

Bilbo blushed at the sudden attention from the handsome dwarf. "Uh...Yeah...I opened my eyes for a moment."

"You were out for quite a while, laddie." Oin confirmed as he approached the hobbit with a grin.

Kili nodded, "Don't ever worry about that, Mister Boggins! You won't ever have to be starved ever again!" 

"KEE!" 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

Getting used to the dwarves was not something he struggled with since there was no dwarf that was hard to deal with. Bilbo felt happy and safe to be around the company of dwarves Gandalf had chosen for this mission. Bilbo felt at home for being surrounded by such friendly and kind beings who did not judge him at all. 

All of the dwarves were kind and friendly to him. There were others louder than some. Kili and Bofur were always energetic souls unlike Balin and Ori who were more relaxed. Bilbo would have thought that Ori, as a young dwarf, would have been more jumpy like Kili. It was interesting to see someone around Kili's age act like they were Balin's age. 

The rest of the dwarves were easy to talk to; even though Nori loved making bargains and wages. Then there was Gloin who loved talking about his "lovely wife and brilliantly talented lad" back in Erebor. Although all of the dwarves wanted Gloin to shut up, Bilbo was delighted to hear someone talk about their own family. 

When Bilbo said this to Kili, the brunette dwarf lit up. He bounced on his feet as he began talking about his "amad." Ori instantly informed him that "amad" was "mother" in Khuzdul. 

The only dwarf that confused Bilbo was Thorin. It was a puzzle to ever figure out what any of Thorin's facial expressions said. It was clear to anyone when he was angry, but sometimes it was hard to tell anything else. Bilbo never saw the dwarf smile or laugh, so he never knew if the dwarf was happy or pleased. Thorin was just one big puzzle that Bilbo was so intrigued by. The dwarf was like a riddle Bilbo got stuck on figuring out. 

This riddle happened to be as hard as stone. 

Bilbo had never communicated with the dwarf ever since he was introduced to everyone. Thorin kept to himself and usually walked alone, Fili and Kili informed him. Sometimes Balin or Dwalin would be at his side, but it was not often. Fili described Thorin as "emotionally disabled" which shocked Bilbo. He never would have thought any of the dwarves, especially Thorin's nephews, would have said such things to a king-to-be. 

He kept himself distracted from Thorin's constant loneliness. Bilbo shared his curiosity in what Erebor looked like. Balin, Bofur, Fili and Kili were kind enough to describe to him what Erebor looked like. It was a large, beautiful mountain with emerald green walls inside. To Bilbo, Erebor certainly sounded beautiful. He could not wait to see it.

It was night when they all had officially exited the forest known as "Mirkwood" (something Gandalf told him.) Bilbo could not really see the mountain before them, many miles away, but they were there. Balin reassured him that they would make it into Erebor with no trouble and they would all get to sleep in a bed tonight.

"I wonder how Amad and Uncle Frerin have kept things." Fili said as they got closer to the gates of Erebor. 

Balin scoffed, "Dis is persuasive, boys, very much like your grandmother, bless her soul."

"Dis probably had to stop Frerin from screwing things up." Dwalin hissed as he mentioned Frerin. 

Bilbo was unaware of who the dwarves that were mentioned. "Dis? Frerin? Who are they?" Bilbo asked.

"Frerin is our uncle and Dis is our amad, Mister Boggins! She's an amazing amad." Kili answered.

Fili chuckled nervously, "But she's terrifying and definitly knows how to stand up to an army of enemies!"

"It's not wise to ever get on Princess Dis's bad side." Dori warned.

Bilbo's eyes widened in fear, Balin noticed. He wrapped an arm around the hobbit's shoulder. "I assure you, laddie, Dis will like you."

"None of us have met hobbits before so she's probably going to be just as enthralled like us all." Bofur said. 

"She'll most definitely ask questions." Ori informed. 

"But not be as bouncy as our reckless brunette prince." Nori said as he eyed Kili. 

Once they made it to the gates of Erebor, the dwarves posted there allowed them in. Bilbo could hear a loud voice booming in the mountain, instantly reminding him of Smaug. 

A dwarf approached them and spoke in what Bilbo assumed was Khuzdul. Thorin nodded at the dwarf and looked at Gandalf. 

"My father summons my presence and yours." Thorin said as he exhaled deeply.

Gandalf looked at Bilbo, "I will see you later, my friend." The wizard looked at Balin. "Balin, please take Bilbo to a room?"

Balin nodded, "We'll make sure he feels at home, Gandalf." 

"Thank you." Gandalf said to the dwarf before exiting, following Thorin into the throne room.  
  
Balin led the other dwarves and the one hobbit into a large hallway where there were doors and other pathways it lead to. They had all walked quite far when finally Balin stopped at a door and grasped the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door forward. 

Bilbo entered once Bofur nudged him to go inside. He was shocked to see the large room. There was a lounging room with a hearth nearby. A small kitchen was a few feet away from the lounging room and then a table to dine at. Bilbo noticed the other doors that led to other rooms.

The last time he had seen a kitchen was the night he was kidnapped. He had been a child dining with his parents before taking a bath and heading to bed. After he had finished supper, his mother had helped him with his bath and into his nightclothes before he headed to bed. It was the last time since he had even seen or been in a kitchen. 

"Oh sweet Yavanna..." Bilbo muttered softly as he took a few steps forward. The room was wonderful indeed! He wheeled around to look at the royal advisor. "Oh Balin, this is wonderful! Thank you, thank you!"

Balin chuckled. "Thorin and Gandalf certainly wanted you to be treated right, Master Baggins. It was Thorin who saved you, after all." 

Bilbo's ears went red at the thought of the handsome dwarf. "I owe him a great debt for rescuing me."

Balin waved his hand. "Don't mention it, Master Baggins. The last thing any of us want is for you to think you owe us something."

"You've lived a harsh life for so long. You deserve better, lad." Oin said with a grin.

Bofur nodded. "Yeah! We're so lucky to have someone as kind as ye to save!"

"Well-mannered indeed." Dori said in satisfaction. 

Dwalin cleared his throat. "I'm going to head off." He nodded at his brother before looking at Bilbo. "Mister Baggins, I'll see you tomorrow, good night." The dwarf bid the hobbit good night before looking at Ori.

Ori giggled and pecked Dwalin's lips before the guard left. Bilbo was surprised to see such affections. He knew there were hobbits that liked their own gender than opposites, but it was his first seeing a male couple that were not hobbits. 

He wondered if there were any other dwarf couples.

Knowing that asking such personal questions might be crossing boundaries. The last thing he wanted to do was insult or overstep. He kept the question to himself and smiled. 

"Well Oin and I are going to retire." Gloin said as he nodded at Bilbo and the other dwarves. Both brothers bid goodnight to everyone before exiting the hobbit's chambers.  
  
Balin patted Bilbo's shoulders. "You'll be perfectly fine, Master Baggins. You have dwarves guarding the gates of Erebor. There are also guards and dwarves on this floor." 

"G'night, Bilbo!" Bofur said as he followed Bifur and Bombur.

"See you in the morning." Ori said with a bright smile as led the way out with his brothers following.

Kili bounced. "Night Mister Boggins! Amad and Uncle Frerin will meet you tomorrow!" 

"They're going to love you." Fili promised the hobbit with a charming smile and wink. Bilbo blushed. 

"Go boys," Balin said as he pushed the brothers out. Balin smiled at Bilbo, "Good night, Master Baggins. See ya in the morning." Balin said before exiting and closing the door.

Bilbo sighed deeply. So much had happened in these two days and he felt like a well needed nap was what he needed. He has not been around so much beings in a while and even though it was a bit overwheming, he smiled brightly. There was no way he could ever complain.

These dwarves saved him.

As he dressed into the nightclothes, which he found in the closet, he laid in his cozy and large bed wondering. He was thankful for being saved from the misery he had been living in for so long. Days and nights had gone by in Dol Guldur as he thought this was how his life was always going to be.

He prayed to Yavanna that his parents were fine; he missed the mirror that showed him his parents. Bilbo also prayed to Eru to bless the dwarves that had been kind enough to risk their lives to save his. 

As Bilbo drifted into slumber, he could not help but think about a certain dwarf prince with blue eyes and dark locks. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Once he had woken up he was surprised at the fact that another night had gone by without a nightmare. Sleeping without nightmares was something Bilbo accepted gladly. Sometimes the nightmares seemed all too real and it was nice to not have to ponder on the bad dreams that occurred.

Bilbo rose from his bed and stretched his arms up in the air. He jumped when he heard the door to the bedroom open. He felt relieved when he noticed it was just Dori. He was about to wonder why the eldest Ri was here, but he recalled Dori's job. 

"Good morning Dori." Bilbo greeted the dwarf with a bright smile. 

Dori smiled brightly back at the hobbit. "Good morning to you too, Mister Baggins. I believe you know why I'm here?"

"To have my measurements in order to make some clothes for me?" Bilbo guessed, even though he wondered why clothes were being made for him. 

How long would the dwarves allow him to stay? He knew he could not be an official guest. He also had to get back home to the Shire. He had a family there and he missed them dearly. He loved the dwarves for what he did, he was loyal to them as well, but he had his family. He needed them and he worried about them.

"Exactly," Dori answered as he held onto a small pouch. "I just want to get your measurements real quick and then we could head downstairs to eat. Everyone surely is waiting for you."

Bilbo blushed at the thought of so many people were waiting for him. He knew it would be a struggle to adjust to all of these new things. He hadn't eaten meals with anyone since the night he was kidnapped. He was lonely the rest of the years of being in Dol Guldur. For a while, he had believed none of that would change and all of a sudden (which took years) he eas resued and freed from such torment.

Bilbo rose from his bed and did as Dori asked before the doors to the room opened and in came Bofur with a wide grin. He waved at Dori before approaching the hobbit. 

"G'morning to ye, Bilbo!" Bofur greeted his new friend happily before taking a deep breath. "Ye slept well, I assume?"

Bilbo scoffed at the fact that he had. "It's been long since I have, Bofur. At night I was tormented by nightmares and in the morning tormented by my captors. Being free from all of that...I couldn't be happier."

Bofur smiled sadly at Bilbo's words. He felt bad for the poor hobbit. Bofur was lucky to have lived his life being in a home with family and friends. Bilbo, was seemed kind and caring, was given the worst taste of how life could turn out if you were unlucky. If anything, Bofur prayed to Mahal that Bilbo would only be safe and happy for the rest of his days.  

"Don't worry, lad," Bofur gave Bilbo a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Yer safe here and...We hope ye can be happy too."

"I think I will." Bilbo said with a bright smile before he was escorted out of his bedroom. Dori promised to head over once he made a visit to his room. 

As Bofur and him went towards the dining hall, Bilbo could only look at everything that surrounded them. He had gotten a view yesterday, but he had been tired then and everyone wanted to make sure he knew where his room was. Bilbo was definitely to the thirteen dwarves and wizard that had saved him from his Hell he had lived in for far too long, he assumed.

The walls were the color of green emeralds and in the royal quarters, there were tapestries with the faces (in which Bilbo assumed) that were the faces of the royal family. He gulped at the idea of the eyes of the royals looking down at him as if burning holes into his figure as if they were truing to look deep into his soul. 

Once they were in the dining hall, Bilbo noticed a few of the dwarves from the journey. It was the Ri brothers (besides Dori), Bombur and Bifur, Gloin and Oin and Thorin's beloved nephews who were gesturing for Bofur and him to take a seat and eat with them. Bilbo was surprised but thankful when he was handed a plate with food; he thanked Fili and Kili instantly. 

"We're happy to see you once more, Mister Boggins!" Kili exclaimed. 

Bilbo was not annoyed that his surname was pronounced incorrectly, but would rather be called by his first in order to avoid any more errors.

"You can just call me Bilbo," He said without any hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"You're going to feel at home here in the mountain, lad," Bombur said with a small smile as he looked towards the hobbit.  

Bilbo suddenly felt all warm all of a sudden all because of the kindness radiating off from the dwarves who had rescued him. He was eternally grateful to them and knew there was no way he could ever pay them back for they had done so much. They were what Bilbo had been waiting so anxiously for.

 _Thorin_ had been the savior Bilbo could only picture in his dreams. He couldn't help but blush when thinking about the dwarf. 

They had all been so kind to him. It reminded him of what having a family felt like. It brought a bit of sadness to him since he had a family back in The Shire. His parents who undoubtedly older and exhausted and drained just by the fact that their one and only child had been gone for so long. 

"After breakfast we should show Bilbo more of Erebor and Dale!" Fill suggested while holding onto one of Kili's hands. 

Kili excitedly nodded, "Yes, yes! That would be super fun! You're going to love it!" 

"Letting him in on our culture would be important since he happens to be a guest here in our home," Ori began with a bright smile. He lit up when something came to mind, "What do you think about reading, Bilbo?" 

Bilbo stopped eating to answer the young dwarf's question. He smiled, "I love reading. My captor gave me a few books but nothing new."

"Perfect! Erebor's library is humongous and fully stocked with books. I'd have to check with Balin just to make sure that you can read anything having to do with Erebor." Ori said before continuing with his own breakfast. 

Bofur crossed his arms, "So I guess a whole day with the hobbit. It sounds quite fun." 

"You should join us, Bof!" Kili exclaimed and then looked at the other dwarves. "It should be all of us with Bilbo!" 

Gloin raised an eyebrow at the brunette prince, "I'm sorry but some us have work, Kili. As a prince you have time on your hand." 

"Grump." Kili muttered under his breath. He pouted, "And I suppose it makes sense that Oin has to return since he has work too."

Fili rolled his eyes. His baby brother was so reckless and sensitive. "So who's going to be joining Kee and I with Bilbo?" 

"As an official spy I have work pulling me down as well," Nori said, obviously stating he wouldn't be joining. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby, he whispered, "Just the usual procedure of keeping an ear out." 

Bombur couldn't help but chuckle at the young princes' schemes. "I'm the royal chef, recall? I'm just as busy." 

"I know Bifur will be heading back to the toy shop. I work with him while mining. I wish I could attend but I can't." Bofur finally answered the question. He looked apologetic, "Sorry lads." 

Fili smiled at the dwarf, "Don't worry, Bofur." He thought of something and grinned, "Maybe we can visit the mines soon and show Bilbo?"

"Something that would need to be verified by Balin." Ori reminded the blonde haired prince who couldn't help himself but to roll his eyes. 

Bofur seemed less guilty by Fili's statement. "I think that would be just as fun." 

"You hear that, Bilbo? It's just Fee, Ori, me and you today." Kili said joyfully as he wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. 

Bilbo felt like everything seemed perfectly right. It felt like he was surrounded by family members. "It sounds wonderful." 

\---

Balin hadn't been present for the talk Thrain had with Gandalf and Thorin, but the next morning he could tell it hadn't been great at all. He had spotted Gandalf looking quite bothered as he roamed Erebor's. When he had questioned the grey wizard about the conversation Gandalf said that it's beit'd best that Thorin were to tell him. 

As if on cue, said dwarf prince made his appearance in the library with an angered expression. It had to have been from Thrain's words. Or perhaps it was Fili and Kili being reckless.

 _It could always be bickering Dis and frustrating Frerin_ , Balin thought as he recalled the young princes had a mother and another uncle too. 

"I can see Thrain's words weren't pleasant," Balin interrupted the silence, causing Thorin to look up at him. He grinned, "Or your siblings and nephews have caused trouble." 

Thorin scoffed, "They'll really be the death of me." 

"I doubt it was any of them," Balin said. 

Gandalf chuckled as he placed his staff on the table. "Wrong family member he's infuriated with, I believe, Sir Balin."

Balin knew it had been Thrain and it was clearly from whatever was said last night. "What has Thrain said?" 

"He was speaking in regards to what we've done. He thought it was foolish on my part as I will soon be king," Thorin explained briefly. 

Gandalf continued for the to-be-king, he glanced at Balin, "I knew Thrain wouldn't like this one bit. We weren't gone long but we were absent, especially the heir to the throne." 

Balin couldn't blame the king for worrying about the safety or Thorin or even Fili and Kili. If Thorin were to die the other two would be the next in line. The fact that the three of them had gone on the mission had been concerning since there'd be no heir. 

It would end up going to Frerin, who is no way prepared to take the throne since his nephews and brother had been trained for it. Dis would be ignored as a candidate for the throne since no dwarowdam has ever taken the throne. It was always the sons that would become the rulers. If there weren't then the crown would be passed to the closest male cousin which in this case would be Dain II Ironfoot of the Iron Hills. 

"Reasonable for him to worry," Balin broke the silence as he glanced at the wizard and then at the prince. "The three heirs were on this journey, must I remind you two." 

Gandalf looked nervous, "There's _more_ , Balin." 

Balin raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Thorin, expecting an answer. When he didn't get one he opened his mouth, "And what else did he say?" 

"He talked about Thorin's reign and how..." Gandalf began. He didn't think it was his place to speak since it had everything to do with Thorin. Gandalf waited for the prince to continue for him. 

Thorin rose from his seat angrily, "He's denying Fili and Kili the right for the crown!" He stomped towards an aisle of nearby books.

What had they done? 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Balin rose from his seat and approached Thorin, who was pacing while marching back and forth. "What do you mean he's denying them the crown? Is this some kind of punishment?" 

Thorin continued pacing and didn't stop to look at Balin once. "He wants me to _marry_ and bear an heir." 

That sounded quite absurd and it nearly caused him to chuckle a bit. The last thing he could think about Thorin doing was marrying someone. The dwarf was not the type of dwarf that was perfect at the arts of romance and love. It made him think of Dwalin. But he was incorrect there since his younger brother had found love with Ori. 

Whenever he was in the library with Ori while they were working on scrolls and journals, Ori only had good things to say about Dwalin which made Balin smile. It meant he had helped his brother blossom correctly. He would've thought Dwalin to maybe roam Middle Earth alone and not find his One, but the arrival of the Ri brothers had only made miracles. 

While his own brother had found his One, Balin was thankful to have found his own. Dori was quite the mother-hen and most uptight dwarf he had ever met but there were amazing qualities to Dori too. The loving heart of his had always made Balin smile. The only reason Dori was so worried and always making sure of things was because of the fact that he truly cared about everyone.

It was strange to hear that Thrain wished for his son to marry. If one would look at this as Thrain just being a father, Balin could understand. What parent wouldn't want their child to find happiness? Perhaps Thrain wanted to see Thorin happy with his One and maybe a child of their own?

Balin remembered what Gandalf had told him the night before they had rescued Bilbo. The hobbit was Thorin's one as the Valar had told the wizard in the dream. The Valar had shown Gandalf something amazing and quite wonderful. Sometimes it took forever for dwarves to find their One. They were lucky since now it wouldn't take Thorin long when he had just rescued his One. 

It had been a gift the Valar had given. 

"Well...Have you thought of how Thrain feels about you becoming king? Perhaps he wants to see all his children happy?" Balin suggested, thinking of the best intentions.

 _I don't who is going to be happy with Frerin_ , Balin thought as he reminisced Frerin's foolish actions.

"He's gone mad, Balin. There are no good intentions anymore unfortunately," Thorin claimed as he stormed out of the library, passing Dwalin, who followed behind him. 

Balin turned to Gandalf, "If Thrain wishes for this it means good news, Gandalf." He didn't see a smile on the wizard. There was something wrong. "Don't you get it?" 

Gandalf sighed, "There's a detail Thorin forgot to mention, Balin...Thrain is going to be _arranging_ a marriage for him." 

Balin was flabbergasted by that. Arranged marriages only occurred when two dwarves gave up on trying to find their One so they marry and maybe attempt to have a dwarfling or two. Usually two dwarves knew each other when a marriage is arranged. 

Besides that, dwarves despised arranged marriages. They believed arranged marriages were an insult to Mahal. It was Mahal who had invented them and their One; it was as if saying that Mahal had made a mistake of the One he had created for every dwarf. 

If Thrain was to arrange Thorin's marriage that definitely meant that Bilbo was not going to be with Thorin as the Valar wanted it to be; as _Mahal_ had chosen for it to be. There was no way Thrain would consider Bilbo as an option since Bilbo had been the reason Thorin had been absent. If anything Thrain likely blamed the innocent hobbit. 

"That means...He can't do that, Gandalf." Balin stated. There was no way either Thorin and Bilbo would ever live happy lives without each other especially now that they've crossed paths. 

Gandalf fished out his pipe from his grey robe, "He will if he can, Balin." Gandalf smoked the pipe and blew out a smoke ring before continuing, "Dwarves are miserable without their Ones." 

"Bilbo won't be happy. Neither will Thorin." Balin muttered softly. 

"Both of them deserve happiness. Mahal chose them as each other Ones, Balin. We need to find a way to stop this without directly telling them that they're meant to be. The Valar doesn't want anyone pushing them together. The bond needs to blossom." Gandalf explained and put the pipe back in his mouth. 

Balin covered his chin with his gloved right hand. "A way...We need to think of a way..."

Gandalf rose from his seat as well as Thorin and Balin had. He removed his pipe, "I will be leaving soon as well." 

Balin turned to directly face the wizard. He was shocked that the man was leaving. "You are leaving?" 

Gandalf nodded, "I have questions I need answers to." 

"Do any of them concern Bilbo's captor and that strange dragon?" 

"It does indeed, Balin," Gandalf answered truthfully. He needed more advice and answers to what was going on. "The White Council will help me. I need to know more about the captor...And about the dream I had about the future." 

"The future of Erebor?" Balin asked. He was always thinking about that. With the information about Thorin and Bilbo, Balin found himself thinking about the future very often now. 

Gandalf distinguished his pipe before placing it back in his robe. He snatched his pointy hat and staff, "I'm concerned about it greatly, even now that it affects Bilbo. I trust you to watch after him while I'm absent, Balin. He still has to adjust more." 

"Of course. You can trust me, Gandalf." Balin promised the grey wizard before he followed him out of the library. 

Gandalf stopped and turned around to face Balin, "I will say farewell to you now, Balin. Please send my farewell to the rest of the Company. I won't be gone too long. I need to resolve numerous important matters though." 

"I'll make sure to notify the Company and Bilbo." Balin said as he watched the grey wizard walk from his sight. 

 _Now we need to find a way that Thrain's plan won't work_ , Balin thought as he knew this was going to be challenging.

 

 

                                    ---

 

 

Everything was very beautiful. 

Bilbo had thought how nice it was that Erebor was so close to a beautiful, prospering city such as Dale. Everyone he had met were so kind and everything he saw had its own meaning to it. The lives people were living were happy ones indeed. 

Ori had been telling him that Dale was a city of Men but since the beginning the dwarves and Men got along very well and united happily when it came to joining in Dale. It was the city that was between Erebor and Mirkwood. Many dwarves were thankful for that, Bilbo learned. 

He had never looked upon an elf before but his mother had told him that they were tall, elegant and beautiful creatures. She had visited Rivendell, an elven town known as Imladris and "The Last Homely House" was full of intelligent, beautiful elves. He recalled her saying that one day she would have to show him the beautiful place with its waterfalls and ever growing vegetation. 

"So why don't dwarves like elves, if I may ask?" Bilbo questioned as he turned to Ori, who had been caught up in whatever Fili and Kili had been up to.

Ori smiled when he was asked a question. He loved explaining things he had full knowledge of. "It has been like that for _so_ long, Bilbo."

"Dwarves are the best jewelry makers and one time a royal elf wouldn't pay fairly!" Kili exclaimed. 

Fili placed an arm around Kili's shoulders, "The elves say we had stole from them."

"Does anyone know what actually happened?" 

Ori frowned, "The history is pretty old. Anyone who was around at that time are no longer alive most likely. The most recent case of something like this was when King Thror was still ruling." 

"The king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, had asked for a necklace that was created. It was known as the White Gems of Lasgalen. I don't know why but Thror refused to hand over the necklace." Fili continued, adding on to what Ori had been saying. 

Bilbo would have thought elves to be the nicest creatures ever just by the stories his mother had told him. Maybe this King Thranduil was or wasn't nice or maybe the dwarves had been right it wrong that day they denied the elf the necklace. But Bilbo wondered why no one thought of creating an alliance with the elves. 

Unions were better than divisions. 

As far as Bilbo knew, Erebor's only ally, outside of their race, happened to be the Men of Dale. Bilbo didn't know why someone wouldn't want to bring the two races together. His mother had told him that elves had a better relationship with Men than with dwarves. 

 _Maybe one day things can be different,_ Bilbo thought as he followed the three dwarves. _It's always better when people are united_. 

Bilbo followed the three as they approached a booth that was selling jewelry such as bracelets, necklaces, rings and even beads. He noticed some dwarves were more interested in the beads than anything else in the booth. 

The princes and Ori were even looking at a selection of beads that were different colors, shapes and sizes. 

"Do...Dwarves prefer beads over any other type of jewelry?" Bilbo asked innocently as he picked a sapphire colored bead. 

Kili was as bright as the sun with joy, "Beads are the way you learn about a dwarf, Bilbo! Beads and braids are full of meaning." 

"Oh?" Bilbo was always glad to learn new things. This was something new he hadn't known about the dwarves. 

Fili was the next one to answer as he approached Bilbo, allowing Kili to see the rest of the beads. "You can tell if a dwarf is a part of the royal family and even their martial status. Braids represent numerous things too." 

"Ooh! Like what?" Bilbo asked curiously. 

"You can tell if a dwarf is courted. Some braids and beads also signify someone being under the protection by royalty even." Ori explained. 

Although overjoyed with the new information, Bilbo felt like he was getting a headache. Bilbo felt like running around in a nice field of fresh glass like back in The Shire. He could remember the times when he was a child when he would run around with his cousins or when his parents would try catching him. 

It had been so long. 

Due to the small amount of silence, the dwarves could tell something was up. 

"Is there something wrong, Bilbo?" Kili was the first one to break the silence. 

Bilbo looked at them with surprise that their attention was all on him at the moment. He was still adjusting to being outside of his room in Dol Guldur. 

"I-I'm fine, Kili," Bilbo didn't want any of them to worry about him. It wasn't important. He was just getting used to things. "I just have a slight headache, nothing major." 

Ori sent him a sympathetic look, "Sorry about all of this information, Bilbo." He placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "He's just trying to settle. It hasn't been long." 

"We're sorry if we pushed too many things on you, Bilbo." Fili apologized with sadness. Bilbo didn't like seeing either of them sad. 

Bilbo smiled brightly at them to convince them otherwise, "You don't need to be sorry about anything, really. Silly me and my headaches, that's all."

"We want you to be alright though, Bilbo." Kili said sincerely with a hopeful smile. Bilbo didn't know what good he must have done for Eru to have blessed him with good friends who had saved him from his torment.

Fili had been the one to change the mood, "Was there anything that you were interested in checking out, Bilbo?" Bilbo was happy to see the older prince's smile. 

Bilbo had been so starstruck by the kindness of his friends that his previous thoughts had vanished into thin air within seconds. He realized there were far more important things to go down memory lane when his life was all rainbows and sunshine. 

His life had been different from the day he was taken from the Shire. It wasn't all happiness and joy that the Shire had provided. Being captured proved that the world was more than grassy hills and seven meals a day. 

There were worst events in the world than being late for supper. And he had the honor of experiencing horrible events.

"You guys are my guide today. I'll be delighted wherever we go." Bilbo didn't want to feel or appear sad. He was excited for what he'd be brought into by his dwarf friends. 

He was unknown that he was the main piece to destroying them all. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update!! Enjoy and comments are loved~~

 

 

 

Gandalf rode with motive as Shadowfax moved closer to Rivendell. There were concerning matters back in Erebor that he would have to leave Balin to face on his own. He had placed his trust in the older dwarf that he would figure out a solution to Thrain's desire to arrange Thorin's marriage. 

He felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders when he realized it wasn't bad of an idea to have told Balin. It seemed like the Valar didn't mind a few others knowing as long as they didn't try to push Thorin and Bilbo together purposely. 

Though Thorin being arranged to marry another was a serious matter it wasn't one Gandalf could tackle at the moment. While Balin was dealing with that matter, Gandalf was focused on getting to the White Council. He had questions that needed to be answered.

Whenever he had serious questions he'd go to Saruman for guidance since they were good friends. However the grey wizard couldn't help but feel doubtful thanks to Bilbo's description of his captor. Not that Gandalf was saying Saruman _was_ Bilbo's captor, but he couldn't blindly trust anyone.

As Shadowfax got closer to Rivendell, Gandalf tried to think about Saruman's whereabouts during the time of Bilbo's abduction. Since he was the "wandering wizard" he was everywhere and anywhere. He had his own adventures to tend to so he usually didn't concern him with where his allies were unless he happened to encounter them during his many journeys. 

When Saruman wasn't with the White Council in Rivendell he was in Isengard. Gandalf doesn't rememeber his dear really leaving his home. Saruman wasn't the travelling type, than again he had his own land to watch over (which was close to Mordor.) 

"Mithrandir," Lindir, Elrond's beautiful right hand of Rivendell. Lindir was a delight to be around and Gandalf believed there was more to the picture between Lindir and Elrond.

Be as it may, Elrond could do as he wished. His dear wife, Celebrian, had departed to the Undying Lands many years ago. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were grown up and Elrond was left to his own devices in Rivendell.

It brought joy to Gandalf that his dear friend could be happy once more. The departure of Celebrian had affected him greatly (as would be expected.) It was only fair that he find something to be his source of joy and love. If that was Lindir then so be it. Gandalf wished them a lifetime of happiness.

"Lindir," Gandalf greeted the beautiful brown haired elf. "Is Lord Elrond here?" 

Lindir replied to the grey wizard with one of his sincere smiles, "Lady Galadriel is with him. Lord Saruman is present as well...I'm guessing a meeting is being held." 

Gandalf was expecting Galadriel to meet up with Elrond and him soon. She knew the plan of bringing Thorin to Dol Guldur would work. It only made sense that she'd want to hear details on what else had happened afterwards. 

Saruman was present as well which was anticipated if Gandalf didn't think his ally was a suspect. Gandalf would have to speak privately to Galadriel and Elrond about Bilbo's captor. No doubt Galadriel would read his mind and send the message to Elrond telepathically. 

"Yes, it seems so," Gandalf licked his lips as Lindir lead him to where the three were. "I'll see you around, Lindir." The elf nodded before leaving. 

Gandalf turned in front of him to see Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman sitting at the table where they always sat. While Elrond and Saruman were talking, Galadriel was staring at the nature surrounding them.

The Lady of Light was always distracted by her own thoughts of the Middle Earth. Galadriel profoundly cared for the creatures in the world and their well-being. She didn't hesitate to help out Gandalf in the beginning when he was trying to save Bilbo. She knew this still hadn't ended regardless if Bilbo was safe.

"Gandalf." Elrond was the first to greet him, rising from his seat to shake hands with the old wizard. "It's good to see you." 

Gandalf nodded, "I'm delighted to see we're all here. I figured there'd be a meeting needed after Dol Guldur."

Saruman grinned, "Then I believe it was a success, wasn't it, Gandalf?" 

Gandalf eyed his friend, knowing to be smart about this. He kept a smile on his face rather than expressing the sour thoughts in his head about Saruman. 

"It was, Saruman," Gandalf agreed, going to shake Saruman's hand. He didn't need to act suspicious around Saruman.

Once he was seated, his eyes instantly met Galadriel's. She looked at him proudly with a familiar mischief glint in her eyes. 

 _Tell us about your journey, Mithrandir_ , Galadriel told him. Gandalf sensed she wanted to hear that she was correct. 

So Gandalf did. He explained that he had attempted to convince Thrain to help and how that had failed. He told them that Thorin had been interested in helping and promised to do. He have a brief description of the thirteen dwarves that had been determined to save Bilbo.

He said that they all fought off orcs and that Thorin was the only one allowed to go through the barrier. He explained Thorin came back with Bilbo, who was barely conscious and had healed wounds. Gandalf added Thrain's plan to arrange Thorin's marriage as well since it was connected.

Purposely, Gandalf left out the spell Bilbo's captor had placed on Thorin. Also the fact that he had a description of what Bilbo's captor looked like. 

"Quite an adventure, Gandalf," Elrond expressed with disbelief. "It worked though. True love was what saved Bilbo." 

Saruman had gone on explaining how the strong barrier of Dol Guldur was. Gandalf didn't seem too convinced since Saruman had been present when they all gone to see it years ago.

However, someone else had decided to catch his attention.

 _You're thinking about something else_ , Galadriel told him. 

Gandalf glanced at Elrond and Saruman, _Yes, I am._  

 _From what I can tell it's about the dragon_ , Galadriel grinned. 

Inspired by Galadriel's words, Gandalf voiced out his concern, "Smaug didn't chase after us, we found this off." 

Elrond placed his hand on his chin, thinking deeply, "That is peculiar. The dragon is powerful and we could've killed you if he wanted to..." 

Saruman knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Unless..." He looked up at Gandalf with widened eyes, "Smaug _wanted_ you to go." 

Gandalf prevented himself from looking frightened by how quick Saruman had come up with that.

"Why would Smaug want that?* Elrond questioned. "He working with the enemy...Shouldn't they want to keep Bilbo?" 

Galadriel had finally spoken with narrowed eyes, "If this was what Smaug was doing he had to have been given orders by his leader." 

" _Orders_?" Gandalf admitted that he forgot that Bilbo's captor had planned this out so well. There was no way he'd give you that easily. He wanted to eye Saruman but kept his eyes glued to the table. 

Clearly Bilbo was needed for something but the _why_ was yet to be answered. Someone wouldn't just kidnap a hobbit for the likes of it. The memory of explaining to Thorin about it being plain cruetly came back to him. It was foolish to think there was no reason behind this.

The question was what Bilbo's captor had planned out. 

"Say this is it," Elrond began, still trying to wrap his head around this. He continued, "The dwarves take Bilbo, Smaug backs off...What's the goal here? Bilbo is in Erebor." 

Saruman tilted his head, exhaling deeply, "Is that what the captor wanted? Bilbo with the dwarves?" 

Gandalf listened with a heavy heart and lump in his throat as Elrond and Saruman went back and forth discussing the mysterious goal of Bilbo's captor. 

For some reason, he was convinced that perhaps Saruman might be Bilbo's captor. He couldn't deliberately ask Saruman but something in his gut told him so. All of his emotions couldn't necessarily prove that Saruman couldn't be a candidate.

Saruman had finally left after a while had passed which Gandalf was relieved about. He had tried his best to fake a friendly goodbye to his dear friend. Gandalf's thoughts had taken over him.

He would have thought that Elrond would have stayed however Lindir had arrived. The two elves left, rather closely, while chatting about why Lindir had called for him.

"I'm happy for him." Galadriel had broken the silence as she watched Elrond and Lindir leave. 

Gandalf glanced at her, seeing joy in her eyes. "Everyone deserves to be happy." 

"Yes, that is true, Mithrandir," Galadriel agreed. She turned to look at the mountains, "Something else has kept you distracted. It wasn't about the dragon though." 

If there was something he couldn't keep something from it was certainly the Lady of Lorien. It wasn't much of a disadvantage but more of an advantage. 

At least he didn't have to troubled expressing certain matters since Galadriel would already have knowledge of them before he spoke a word. 

"You're correct, My Lady," Gandalf got out of his seat and approached her. "It's about Bilbo's captor." 

Galadriel didn't turn to him, "Bilbo told you what he looked like?" 

Gandalf nodded, "Bilbo's description matches Saruman...What do you think of this, My Lady?" 

Galadriel looked at Gandalf with a frown, "Allies becoming traitors is no stranger to us. Look at Sauron and the Valar."

 _True indeed_ , Gandalf thought. "If Saruman is Bilbo's captor, what is he planning? And what do we do?" 

"Bilbo's memory was erased therefore he doesn't remember his captor's name," Galadriel began as she peered at the water from the waterfall. "What else did his captor make him forget?"

Gandalf guessed, "Perhaps the plan he had devised?" 

"I think it's wise of us to keep an eye on Saruman, Mithrandir," Galadriel advised her friend. She realized something, "...Sauron used to be the ruler of the abandoned fortress?" 

Gandalf scoffed, "Sauron is dead, My Lady. We don't have to concern ourselves with the Dark Lord." 

Galadriel didn't mention Sauron again, "Mithrandir, we must keep our eye on Erebor. If there's a plan formed already by the enemy, there are lives at stake. This time, not only Bilbo's." 

In fear, Gandalf repeated in his head that this wasn't over her. Not until they capture the enemy. Of course they'd have to figure out who that is.

 

~~~

 

"I think Gandalf is catching on," Saruman confessed when he made it back to Isengard. He was talking with Sauron again. 

Sauron was displeased about this, "You couldn't have found a way to be more subtle?" 

Saruman had reached all the way to the dark side, "If he tries anything we can always get rid of him."

It wasn't rare but Sauron's visits had lessened. Saruman knew it took strength to appear and reappear. When he wasn't visiting in his spirit form he was gaining his strength.

The last time Sauron had visited was about a year ago. Saruman knew the Dark Lord was anticipating the moment when he would get to dominate the world. The servant of Morgoth would have to be patient since time still needed to go by.

"How long can this possibly take?" Whether or not Sauron was keeping time, Saruman didn't find it a matter to worry about. The Dark Lord was already promised Saruman's help.

Saruman smirked, evil thoughts entering his mind, "The hobbit is in Erebor. It won't be long before the dwarf prince and him become closer. When that times comes, it won't be long, my Lord."

"Better be." Sauron said, still angered at playing the waiting game. "We'll need to rid of Olorin before or after the halfling's celebration." 

Saruman grinned, "Either way, the path has been paved. Anyone can try, but you will be the ruler of Middle Earth, my Lord."

 

 

~ _THDK_ ~

 

 

When he had left Rivendell, Galadriel promised to deliver the news to Elrond. She had given him a new task though.

 _"Go to Dol Guldur and find whatever you may on Bilbo's captor," Galadriel had said with a worried expression. "If this involves Sauron, we'll need all the help we can get. Go to Mirkwood_."

 _Go to Mirkwood_ was Galadriel's way of telling him that he needed to have a discussion with Thranduil. Gandalf was just glad that the elvenking could be talked to though he was stubborn in so many ways. 

He believed he could get through Thranduil than Thrain. Elves were a bit more involved and were quite fond of hobbits. Gandalf had promised Thranduil he'd bring Bilbo by one time. As of right now, getting together wasn't on his agenda.

With a focused mindset, Gandalf had finally arrived back at the treacherous Dol Guldur. Memories of first seeing the fortress knowing Bilbo was contained came back to him. 

He remembered the guilt that had ate at his heart that day. Elrond, Galadriel (and he had once thought Saruman) and him felt hopeless since they couldn't break through the barrier. Bilbo, an innocent soul, was suffering from within and _they_ , powerful beings, couldn't save him. 

It was a cruel joke.

When he arrived there was no sign of Smaug which did feel strange. He let Shadowfax stay there, alerted in case anything came by, as he got off and approached the abandoned fortress. 

Just by being there he could sense the strong dark power that made up the place. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he tightened his grip on his staff. 

Right when he was about to enter, a rustling from nearby was heard. He jumped and spun around to see Radagast with his sled and Rhosgobel rabbits. 

"Radagast," Gandalf called out to his nature-lover of a friend. 

Radagast looked at Gandalf with a terrified expression, "What brings you to such a horrific place, Gandalf? You saved the hobbit." 

Gandalf didn't know how Radagast came to this knowledge but he knew. His guess was that the creatures nearby had been watching and had went off to alert Radagast.

The thing was that Radagast had been present when they had went to check out the fortress in the beginning. Radagast couldn't break the barrier either. 

"I'm trying to find out who did this to Bilbo." Gandalf briefly stated. 

Radagast looked like he was trying to put puzzle pieces together, "He's alright, Gandalf?" 

Gandalf nodded, not wanting to worry the other wizard, "He's fine. But still, I'm worried about what Bilbo's captor wanted." 

Radagast stepped away from his sled and approached Gandalf, he asked, "What do you mean by _wanted_?" 

"You may not believe this but," Gandalf looked around in case he sensed someone's presence. "Bilbo's description of his captor matches to what Saruman looks like." 

Radagast looked shocked, "But Saruman the White is a part of the White Council? Anyone on the White Council cares for the well-being of Middle Earth beings!"

Gandalf felt bad for his nature loving friend. On a few occasions Saruman had expressed his dislike for Radagast and how he had no say in anything. The fact that Radagast didn't believe that Saruman could have gone evil, proved to him how unfortunate it was. 

He didn't doubt Saruman wouldn't defend Radagast if the tables had been turned. 

"Enough of this," Gandalf didn't want to keep thinking that Saruman was the captor. They had more important things to do than guess. "I've been given a task." 

Both wizards left their animal friends where they were as they made their way closer to the fortress that only had bad vibes. 

Gandalf hadn't ever entered the fortress before. When it had been built, Oropher's people had fled far away from it as possible and ended up in their kingdom of Mirkwood. 

Being inside of the dreadful fortress would make anyone's skin crawl.

"This must be where Bilbo resided?" Gandalf snapped out of his trance as he heard Radagast's voice coming through a door that led a bunch of stairs up.

Curiously, Gandalf went up the stairs. As he did he imagined Thorin climbing all the way up knowing that there was a dragon following behind him with its fierce dragon fire.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty of what he put others through. Thorin had never faced a dragon before, one hadn't made itself visible since Scatha before Smaug had arrived in the world. 

Thorin would be experiencing new things soon, Gandalf realized. He had given the dwarf prince a taste of what things were like outside of Erebor. 

When he entered the room where Radagast was in, he was taken by surprise. It was how Thorin had described what he had seen: a dresser, desk and chair, quill and ink jars, papers and books. A plain bed. 

Scattered near the doorway though was shards of glass. He didn't need to hover his hand above the shards to know the glass was enchanted. 

"An enchanted mirror!" Radagast had guessed right once Gandalf had used his magic to put all the shards back together.

There was no need to guess what the mirror was used for. Gandalf could easily tell. Bilbo's captor tortured him. 

"Show me Erebor." Gandalf commanded of the former broken mirror and he was greeted by the dwarven kingdom appearing in the glass.

Radagast gasped, "What did Bilbo wish to look upon?" 

With a sad tone, he responded, "Likely his parents, Radagast." The mirror was no true concern. "I doubt we'll find something that'll give us answers." 

Radagast eyed the quills and ink jars, "Say this is Saruman...Why the hobbit? Why _Bilbo Baggins_?" 

Since the day he had begun trying to find a way to rescue Bilbo, Gandalf wondered too. It felt like the enemy had precisely picked Bungo's and Belladonna's only child. It was _their_ son, their faunt, that had been picked. 

He didn't think that this had anything to do with Bungo or Belladonna. Bungo has never left the Shire in his whole life and Belladonna's adventures were shared by the grey wizard. 

Gandalf knew how adventurous Belladonna was that it made him get all worked up. Old Took had warned Gandalf that she couldn't be tamed. While the rest of Old Took's and Adamanta's childreen did as they wished, Gandalf had gone on countless adventures with Belladonna.

The hobbit lass was a delight to be around. Unlike her race, she was open to anyone who wasn't a hobbit (no wonder other hobbits thought her as strange.) Gandalf made sure that she would always come back home safely and they had become great friends after. 

It had brought relief to him that she had ended up settling down and starting her own family. He was glad to know that she could share her adventures with her children. 

He had gathered all memories of their shared journeys to see if they had ever crossed anyone. Gandalf ended up with nothing. Belladonna hadn't done nothing wrong to anger anyone.

"Bilbo was only a _child_ when he was kidnapped," Gandalf pointed out knowing that the hobbit wasn't even old enough to leave the Shire! "Why would anyone wish to inflict such torment?

"Only a cruel person would be heartless enough to do this, Gandalf." Radagast stated correctly. 

Gandalf brought up Smaug, "The dragon may have attempted to attack Thorin with it's fire yet it left. It didn't attack us because it flew off. It didn't come back either." 

Radagast looked away from the desk, "This is rather odd. He's been watchman of the place and yet he let you go by?"

"He could've stopped us," Gandalf hadn't even realized until after they had rescued Bilbo. "He had the power to kill us all and he didn't." 

Radagast shook his head, "There's no way someone so cruel, who's kept at this, would have a _change of heart_."

"Precisely!" Gandalf exclaimed. He looked around the room with all the color in his face drained. All he could think about was Bilbo's torment.

The person who had done this would pay heavily for their horrific crimes.

Whether or not Radagast was following in tow, Gandalf exited the room and went downstairs. He was no longer looking for anywhere in particular. Now he was just checking whatever rooms he came across.

He was met by dead plants and stone with spikes sticking out. This was no place for an innocent to be. The only person well matched for Dol Guldur was its creator. 

"There's nothing here, Gandalf." Radagast said as he approached his friend. 

Gandalf knew Radagast was more than likely correct in this situation. Whoever Bilbo's captor was wouldn't have left clues or hints around for anyone to find. He couldn't even tell who made the enchanted mirror. 

If he ever came across Smaug it's not like the fire drake would tell him who his boss was. The mission felt useless but he needed to figure out who had done it. He couldn't head back until they figured it out. 

"If this is the doing of Saruman the White, what would be done?" Radagast questioned with a tad of concern laced in his words. 

Gandalf hadn't even considered what would be done to the other wizard, "I think the White Council would interrogate him about his goal. _Why_ does he need Bilbo?"

"Why would he?" Radagast asked. 

Gandalf looked around once he sensed a bit of intense dark magic in the air. "Who owned this fortress?"

"The Dark Lord Sauron has been dead for years, Gandalf," Radagast reasoned. "There'd be no way he'd be connected." 

Gandalf tilted his head, "I've heard very little, but there's words of a necromancer. Its' whereabouts are unknown at the moment." 

"Do you think Saruman and Sauron could be...Allies?" 

Those words brought fear deep into Gandalf, "That would be the beginning of something horrible." He didn't even want to think of the possibility that Sauron was involved. 

He didn't know what was really going on. He didn't have the slightest clue to the captor's motive. Thinking that Saruman was a part of this was hard enough. Now he wondered if Sauron was alive. 

What could this captor's want with Bilbo Baggins of the Shire? They didn't have intent on robbing the Bagginses and just took Bilbo in the night and that was that. They kept him for so long and they have him back that easily? 

"It feels like a trap, Radagast," Gandalf said with realization. Radagast looked at him confusion. "Why in the name of Eru would Smaug barely fight back?" 

Radagast shrugged, "Smaug has killed any others who've attempted to save Mr. Baggins..." 

"So why didn't he try harder to kill us too?" Gandalf asked as he tightened his grip on his staff. "It nearly feels like that's what was wanted. Bilbo was _supposed_ to be taken." 

 


End file.
